Of Captors and Captives
by SnuggleLove54
Summary: Draco fears for Hermione's wellbeing. So, he kidnaps her to protect her. With the war still raging, how will Harry and Ron manage without their female friend? Written for the 2011 Dramione Couple Remix.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, magical/non-magical settings, etc. are the property of J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement of the Harry Potter fandom is intended nor is any profit made from this fiction.**

**Notes: This was originally written for the wonderful Dramione_Remix fest!**

** I'd just like to thank my two betas writermerrin and ellielove_x3! You both have amazing patience for putting up with my all my stupid mistakes! (Any mistakes present are entirely my fault.) Also, for all you readers, I hope there's enough Paris/Helen parallels for everyone who was looking forward to this couple.**

**Prompt: Paris/Helen of Troy**

******And now without further ado... Of Captors and Captives.******

* * *

><p>Summary: Draco fears for Hermione's wellbeing. So, he kidnaps her to protect her. With the war still raging, how will Harry and Ron manage without their female friend? Written for the 2011 Dramione Couple Remix.<p>

**Of Captors and Captives**

**Part One**

_April 21, 1998  
><em>_8:51 p.m._

There was a sharp knock on his bedroom's door, but Draco didn't bother to answer. He was too busy staring intently at the single strand of hair on his desk.

This hair was crucial to the new locating spell he'd created. The spell was one the Dark Lord would kill for because it would have given him the chance to pursue Potter constantly (if the pursuer had enough essence of the person he was pursuing). Draco was sure that the Dark Lord would kill him if he knew that he had made such a spell and didn't release the information to his master, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

Draco had gotten the hair off the drawing room floor two weeks ago, the night that he'd had to watch Granger be tortured. The look on her face accompanied by the sounds of her screams still haunted his nightmares.

He felt immensely guilty after that night. Guilty because there was nothing he could have done to stop his aunt. Guilty because no matter how filthy her blood was or how annoying she could get, she was still a girl that he had seen day in and day out for six years. Guilty because she hadn't deserve _that_,and it wasn't until that moment that he realized that all the years of animosity between them might have been fueled by something other than hatred. Something less ugly.

After that night he had been researching anything and everything that could help him find her. However, the research was slow and unhelpful. He soon changed his search to spell-making. He found a ancient book in his library a few days ago discussing theories on direction spells and the brief thought of attempting to combine them with a Portkey. This had intrigued Draco. He began expanding on these theories and eventually found a combination that worked.

_Nactus Capio_'sworkings were twofold. First the caster must turn whatever substance of the person they were trying to find into a Portkey. With that done, it was then that _Nactus Capio_ should be cast. This gave the caster the ability to transport to the location of whoever the caster had preset the spell to find.

By the time the day was up, he would know Scarhead, Weaselbee and, most importantly, Granger's exact location. He would then bring her here where he would be sure that she was safe. After all, this war could go on for years, and she'd already fallen victim to it one too many times

"Draco, love," his mother's voice filtered in from the other side of the door. Sighing, Draco flicked his wand and the door swung open. His mother then made her way into his room. "Is everything all right up here? It's been two days since you've been downstairs. Your father and I are starting to get worried."

Draco quickly picked up the strand and gripped it tightly, as if he were afraid he'd accidentally drop it. "I'm fine, Mother."

Narcissa surveyed her son suspiciously. "You've cooped yourself up in your room with only the House-elves for interaction… You're planning something."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Really, Mother, when am I not planning something?"

With a raised eyebrow, Narcissa continued to scrutinize the young man in front of her. "While this is true, my son, the look in your eyes tells me that this time is different," she replied, before hardening her gaze. "What's going on?"

With great debate, Draco decided that it wasn't likely that he'd be able to house Granger here without some help. However, this topic was touchy for his mother, and he didn't quite know how she'd react. "You might not like what I'm planning, Mother."

"Please tell me it's nothing against the Dark Lord's wishes," she insisted, but when Draco kept silent and looked away, she opened her mouth in a silent gasp. "Draco, how could you be even think about defying him so closely after the incident at Gringotts? Or at all, for that matter? Do you have a death wish?"

Draco glared down at his desk. "I wouldn't say it's a blatant betrayal. I'm not going to do anything that's going to flag his attention. What I'm going to do is more of a … personal gain."

His mother was quiet as she contemplated his words. "You'll have to explain yourself, Draco. I don't understand what you mean by 'personal gain.'"

"I'm going to be bringing a guest here," Draco explained. "One that won't be welcome to anyone, but me."

"Who?" she asked warily.

"Hermione Granger."

Silence filled the room for a time. "You can't be serious," she said with disbelief coating her voice with a hint of boredom.

Draco smirked. "Oh, I assure you, Mother, that I am a hundred percent serious. I will be bringing her here. Tonight."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes in anger. "Why would you bring that girl into our home when you know the Dark Lord is temporarily residing here? Do you want to send us all to an early grave? I demand that you stop this ridiculous plan of yours. No good will come of it."

Once again, a glare darkened Draco's face. "I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen," he growled. "I will be doing this whether you or Father give your permission or not."

"How dare you speak to your mother in such a way!" Narcissa gasped, but Draco continued as if he didn't hear her.

"And as for her staying here, I supposed you're right. She'd be in too much danger here," he drawled with a thoughtful expression. "No matter, we have plenty of properties where I can keep her. It really doesn't matter to me. I just want to know where she is at all times."

To Narcissa, Draco might as well have spoken Gobbledegook, for nothing he said made any sense to her. She walked over to him and studied his face. "Have you lost your mind, because I'm having a hard time coming up with a motive for you to do such a reckless, imprudent thing. Please explain to me why you feel you have to disobey your family to kidnap some girl?"

"It's none of your business," he sneered, but the look Narcissa gave him told him otherwise. He sighed in defeat and then rolled his eyes. "…I need her to be safe. I'll never be able to forgive myself for letting her get tortured by Aunt Bella, and there's nothing I can do to change the fact that it even happened, but I can make sure that it never happens to her again. She deserves that much from me."

Narcissa was quiet before she asked, "Do you have feelings for this Mudblood?"

Draco wouldn't meet her eye, and his silence was a good enough answer for her.

She stared at him for two long minutes as she contemplated this predicament. "It seems you're determined to stand by this egregious action," she finally said and Draco looked up at her to hear what she'd say next. "You do know if this were to come to the Dark Lord's notice, you'd be staring down the end of his wand?"

"Do you think I haven't thought about the consequences of this?" he countered.

"That remains to be seen," she retorted, but then continued. "…I don't want that fate for you, Draco. You're my son, and if you're hell-bent on doing this, then I will have one of the elves prepare the summer villa for her."

Draco's eyes widened. He had not expected his mother to be so accommodating so quickly. "Are you serious?"

Narcissa's eyes hardened. "There are conditions, of course," she said firmly. Draco hadn't expected anything less. "You're father will not become aware of what you are doing. Nor will he know of her presence at our property."

Draco snorted. "As if I would inform Father of Granger's whereabouts. Not after he was so eager to hand her over to the Dark Lord. Besides, I don't particularly plan on telling anyone about this plan. I feel it's safer for everyone that way."

Narcissa accepted this. "Another thing, we will not speak of this again. At least not inside these walls."

"Agreed."

"Do you still have my wand?" she asked in reference of his being stolen. Draco nodded to which she reciprocated. Narcissa let her shoulders sag just a tad as she gazed at him. "I hope to Merlin you make it out of this alive, son." She reached out and patted him on the cheek, then with one more sad look, she left.

As the door closed, Draco sighed. He too hoped he made it out alive, along with Granger. He soon turned his attention to the hair in his hand again. In a few short hours he'd have Granger, and in the end that was all that mattered.

He spent the next three hours alternating between pacing and testing his spell on the elves. It satisfied him that it worked every time, but that still wasn't enough to relieve his anxiety about the troublesome night ahead.

Finally as the clock struck half past midnight, he turned his borrowed wand to the hair on his desk. "_Portus_," he whispered, and he watched the strand light up. Aiming his wand a second time, he continued, "_Nactus Capio." _

He could feel the magical aura coming off of it in waves. He stared at the hair for a moment, knowing that this was his only shot at finding her. He couldn't mess this up. With a calming breath, he reached out and gripped the strand.

Draco felt the familiar pull behind his navel as his makeshift Portkey transported him to his unknown destination. When his feet hit solid ground, he took in his surroundings. He was in a forest, that much was certain.

The thick brush around him barely gave him enough room to move. For a brief moment, he wondered if he were in the Forbidden Forest, but quickly discarded the idea. This forest didn't feel as sinister.

The next wonderment that came to his mind was where Granger could be in this thicket. She had too be close. The spell would have brought him in sight range of her.

He continued to scan the trees, but when nothing stood out, he let out an angry huff. Had the spell failed? Had he just blown his one chance at finding Granger? He took a step forward and snapped a twig underneath his shoe. The sound was deafening in the silence.

Draco didn't think too much of it at first, considering he clearly was the only one in the vicinity, but just as he took a another step, he heard some leaves rustle. He turned around in time to see Granger suddenly appear out of thin air, wand drawn and pointed in his direction.

She faltered when she saw him, recognition entering her eyes. "Malfoy?" she asked as her wand lowered just a tad.

He stared at her for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face. "Granger," he greeted and then quickly withdrew his wand and cast, "_Imperio._" He watched as her face went blank and her shoulders sagged. '_Lower your wand_,' Draco commanded inside her head, in which Granger obeyed. '_Good girl, now come to me_.'

Granger seemed to hesitate for just a moment before walking over to him. Draco continued to smirk. There was something immensely pleasing in having complete control over this girl. He quickly shook the thought out of his head. He was doing this to help her. Not control her.

His eyes quickly scanned the trees behind her. Where had she come from? Where were the Wonder Boys? Both questions left him feeling restless, and he decided that the sooner they were both out of this forest the better.

Reaching out and grabbing Granger's wrist, Draco gripped his wand and Apparated them both to the summer villa his mother had prepared for them.

The Malfoy Summer Villa was located on the Isle of Man. It was a large property, right along the coast. All in all it was a lovely spot. One Draco couldn't believe he hadn't thought of in the first place.

He began walking down the grand entrance hall. "Well, come along then," he commanded over his shoulder at Granger. She obediently followed. They walked up a large flight of stairs and turned down another luscious hallway before Draco stopped outside a tall, oak door.

Grabbing Granger's shoulder, he steered her inside the room. He swiftly removed her wand from her hand before he took out his own and canceled the Imperius curse.

Granger blinked a few times, then focused on Draco. Fear entered her eyes, and she quickly scanned the room, probably for an escape. "Where am I?" she demanded in a shaky voice. "And the word manor better not leave your mouth or I'll-"

"Or you'll what, Granger?" he asked as he twirled her wand between his fingers for her to see. "And please don't get your arse in an uproar. I assure you that we are not at the manor."

Her expression was indignant. "How dare you!" she seethed. "Give me back my wand, Malfoy!"

"_Your_ wand?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He held out the wand for inspection. "Are you sure this is your wand, Granger? Because, by the looks of it, this appears to be my aunt's."

A dark look came upon her face. "Don't you even mention that vile woman," she threatened as her hands tightened to fists.

Silence filled the room. He really shouldn't have mentioned Bellatrix, but better to get this out of the way now. "This is her wand, is it not?" he ventured on. "The one you and your posse of friends took that night? Along with mine, mind you." Rage filled her eyes, but he continued. "So, how can I give this back to you when it was never yours to start with?"

Granger rolled her eyes, but her tense frame said that she felt like a trapped animal. "You think you're so clever, don't you, Malfoy?" she hissed at him. "Now, give me that wand so I can leave."

Draco snorted. "You Gryffindors are always asking for what you want, but what you've failed to realize is that in a time of war, you've got to just take it." he advised her. She eyed the wand in his hand intently. "Come on, Granger, you know you want it. Try and take it."

In a flash, Granger flew at him, clawing at his hands. Within the first few moments, Draco had spun her around and was gripping tightly to her upper arms. She instantly started struggling against his hold. "Let. Me. Go. NOW!"

Draco chuckled. "Now that we've established that you'll not be getting this wand back, why don't you just settle yourself down," he said as he walked her over to the armchair in the corner of the room. He spun her once again and then shoved her down onto the chair.

She let out a huff. "Why am I here, Malfoy, and where is here anyway?" she insisted as she crossed her arms and glared up at him.

"Somewhere safe," he informed her. "That's all you need to know at the moment."

"That's not good enough!" Granger yelled as she tried to get up out of the chair, but Draco just pushed her back down. "I want to know why you had the audacity to use an unforgivable on me! And I want to know how you found me in the first place!"

Draco started at her calmly. "Well, I'm afraid I'm not in the mood to answer those questions, Granger," he drawled as he finally pocketed his aunt's old wand. "Just know that you will be staying here until I deem it fit to let you go."

Granger gaped at him. "I-I refuse to be your prisoner," she sputtered.

A smirk appeared on Draco's face. "I really don't think you have a choice in the matter," he replied. "And besides, you're really more of my captive than my prisoner."

"There's no difference."

"Ah, but there is," he started to explain, "I don't have you shackled and locked away in a dungeon, do I? Instead, you have this luscious room, a comfortable bed, and you may bathe whenever you wish. In addition, one of my own house-elves will attend to your every need. All you really have to do is stay here."

A look of pure confusion appeared on her face. "I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice more calm than it had been. It seemed her brain was working overtime to try and solve this puzzle.

"Don't worry about it, Granger," he answered as he looked toward the clock on the wall. "You best get some rest. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day." He turned to walk toward the door. "I'll probably be back by late afternoon. One of my elves will be in to check on you periodically." With that he shut the door behind him and locked it.

Quickly Apparating back to his room at the manor, Draco collapsed on his bed. A great burden was lifted from his shoulders tonight and for the first time in a long time he went to sleep peacefully.

**... ...**

_April 22, 1998  
><em>_6:41 a.m._

As soon as Harry opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. He quickly sat up and put on his glasses. He glanced around the tent and saw Ron snoring on a nearby cot, and upon further inspection he noticed that Hermione was not there.

He pushed himself out of bed and then made his way outside. "Hermione?" he called as he surveyed his surroundings. Hermione was supposed to switch off guard duty with Ron around three this morning, but by the looks of it Ron hadn't been roused at all. "Hermione?" he called again, this time a little more frantically.

When no answer came, Harry rushed back into the tent and over to Ron. "Ron, wake up," he said as he shook his friend's shoulder. "I think something's happened to Hermione."

"Bloody 'ell, mate," Ron mumbled as he sat up completely disoriented. "Woss goin' on?"

"It's Hermione. She's not here," he explained. "Get up!"

Still half asleep, but hearing the urgency in Harry's voice, Ron stumbled out of bed. "Woss you mean she's not 'ere?" He rubbed his hand over his face as an attempt to wipe the sleep away.

"As in she's not in the tent or anywhere outside," Harry explained.

Ron sat up straighter at this. "Wait, you mean she's gone?" he asked, fully awake now.

Harry nodded. "That's what I've been saying, yes." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ron rushed from the tent and started yelling for Hermione.

They went off into the forest trying to find any sign of struggle, but after an hour of coming up with nothing, panic started to set in.

"Where could she possibly be?" Ron asked with urgency. "She couldn't possibly have left, could she?"

Harry shook his head. Immediately dismissing the idea. "No, this is Hermione we're talking about. She wouldn't have gone anywhere without telling us, especially when she was on watch duty."

Ron silently agreed as he scanned the surroundings once more. His panic steadily rising. "What if something really bad happened to her, Harry?" he asked in a low voice. "I mean, she's already been through enough. …I just don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her."

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, we will find her. We'll get her back, safe and sound. You'll see." He hoped his assurance helped Ron more than it had helped himself, but somehow from Ron's less than satisfied face, he knew it didn't. "There's no way to know where she was taken, but maybe if we had more eyes to help us look, we'd find her faster."

Ron looked at him questionably. "You mean, alert the Order?" he asked and Harry confirmed with a nod. "But we can't got back to the Burrow. It's being watched, and I don't know if sending a _Patronus_ would be smart or not."

"We could always go back to Shell Cottage," Harry suggested. "Bill will be able to get in touch with everyone. I really think this is our best bet at finding Hermione."

After agreeing with Harry, they packed up their tent as quickly as they could and then after one more survey of the area, they Disapparated to Bill and Fleur's.

**... ...**

_April 22, 1998  
><em>_1:37 p.m.  
><em>_Day One_

Hermione hadn't moved from the bed all day. Her bladder was full and protesting, but she hadn't wanted to sacrifice her pride and use Malfoy's facilities. She'd even refused the breakfast the old house-elf had brought for her.

She knew eventually she'd have to get up to use the toilet and eat, but until physical pain set in, she'd make sure she stayed right where she was.

…Although, it was proving more and more difficult with each passing minute. The loo was really starting to sound like a fine idea.

She was just about to cast her pride aside and hightail it to the toilet, when the loud crack of someone Apparating into the room stopped her. Her gaze quickly found Malfoy smirking at her. Her bladder problem suddenly forgotten and replaced with anger, she sat up in her bed and glared at him.

"Malfoy, I demand that you let me go," she said firmly.

Malfoy simply ignored her and instead studied her appearance. "Granger," he started, "Your hair literally looks like a bird's nest, and I do mean more than it usually does. Have you not gotten out of bed once today?"

Glaring, she got out of bed, but in the process jarred her bladder. It now physically hurt to move. Her words left her, and she had no choice but to sprint to the restroom, each movement causing a sharp pain to travel through her. As she shut the door, she could make out Malfoy's laughter. She cursed him under her breath.

A few minutes later, she reemerged from the toilet. "Feel better?" Malfoy asked with a mocking smile.

"You twitchy ferret, you better wipe that look off your face right now or I'll-" she started to threaten, but was interrupted.

"Granger, I thought we went over last night that you have absolutely no way to over power me," he drawled. "Threaten all you like, but it's going to get rather old, rather fast."

Hermione felt tears gather behind her eyes, but there was no way she was going to let them fall in front of this prat. "Just let me go, Malfoy. I see no point with me being here," she insisted, her voice slightly pleading. "Unless you plan on handing me over to You-Know-Who, in which case you kidnapped the wrong person, seeing as Harry's the one he wants, then you might as well let me go. You're gaining nothing from me being here."

A small smile quirked at the corner of his mouth. "Don't presume to know my reasoning for keeping you here," he said quietly. "There's no need for you to know at the moment." He then strode across the room toward the little table in the corner. "Besides, I didn't come to discuss this with you."

He pulled out one of the chairs and then called, "Daisy!" A pop was heard, indicating an elf's arrival.

"Yes, sir, what can Daisy do for the young master?" the small elf asked with a bow.

"I think a bit of lunch is in order," he replied with a lazy posture.

The elf's bow deepened. "Of course, young master," the elf answered humbly. "But when Daisy brought breakfast, that girl didn't-"

"You will refer to her as Miss Granger," Malfoy insisted firmly as he straightened in his seat.

The elf squeaked in distress. "O-of course," she stuttered. "Daisy will be right back with lunch for her young master and Miss Granger." Malfoy nodded for her to go and with another pop she vanished.

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him. "I hope you know that I'm not eating with you," she informed him. She then plopped back down onto the bed.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Granger," he drawled. "Stop being such a stick in the mud and come have lunch with me." At that moment Daisy returned with their lunch and started spreading it out.

She felt her nostrils flare. "You are the most pompous, arrogant person I have ever had the misfortune to meet," she said with utter disbelief and anger. "Let me make this as plain as I possibly can. I do not want to be here. I do not want to be using anything that your vile money has bought. I do not want to dine, with you and most importantly I do _not_ want to be in the same room with you."

Malfoy's countenance wasn't effected by her speech. He still had a relax, almost smug air about him. "Do you feel better now that you've gotten that off your chest?" he asked, but she didn't get the chance to respond. "Good, because I'd like to tell you exactly what _I_ think.

"Your behavior is atrocious. You haven't gotten out of bed, which suggests laziness, and the fact that you haven't eaten or used the toilet all day points to neglect and bad hygiene," he listed as he numbered off his fingers. "Now, really, Granger, I realize you've been living in a tent with two dimwits, but I expected better from you."

Cheeks glowing red, she yelled, "I'll have you know my manners are perfectly intact, but seeing as you're the only person I'll be in contact with, I don't have any urge to impress you."

The grin hadn't left his face. "I see the wonder twins have indeed rubbed off on you." He pointed out. "Why, your face is as red as Weaslebee's hair!"

She took a deep breath to calm herself. It only helped slightly. "There's nothing wrong with having them rub off on me. In fact, I'll take it as a compliment," she informed him. "Because at least they're two people who are actually brave enough to fight for what they believe in, unlike some people." She gave him a pointed look at this.

Malfoy had a thoughtful look on his face. "I think you forget that we're both in this war, Granger," he said. "So, who's to say that I don't fight for what I believe in?"

"Oh please, Malfoy," she said with aspiration. "You're not significant in this war. Whatever efforts you think you do, will be overlooked and forgotten."

This comment definitely got to him. She could tell because of the way his eyes hardened and his mouth became a tight line. He looked sharply over at the House-elf, who had been trying to make herself as scarce as possible, and said, "Take my lunch to the manor. Granger will be eating alone, if she chooses to eat at all."

With that said, Malfoy Disapparated.

Hermione watched as Daisy took the food and disappeared too. She fell back against the bed and let the tears fall. She wondered what her boys were doing. Talking about them had affected her more than she thought it would. She hoped they weren't doing anything stupid on her behalf. She also hoped that they continued their search. This war had to end soon. It just had too.

The growl of her stomach pulled her from her thoughts. She sat up again and looked over at the food. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to eat it, now that Malfoy had left anyway.

**... ...**

_April 23, 1998  
><em>_11:57 p.m.  
><em>_Day Two_

Draco hadn't been to see her all day. He had gotten so angry by her last comment that he hadn't been in the mood to get into another argument with her.

He wasn't sure who he was really angrier at: himself or her? It didn't really matter to him whether anyone remembered him and his actions or not. All that really mattered to him was that _she _remembered she was kept safe by him.

Maybe that's why he was angry. She didn't see this as an act of kindness to her. She just saw herself as his prisoner, not that she was being kept safe and alive. However, he knew Gryffindors didn't think that way. They'd rather be out on the frontlines, trying to make a difference, than sitting safely on the sidelines.

Granted she didn't know this was for her protection, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to tell her his motives. He knew she was going to badger him about it until he did, though. Bloody Granger and her need to know everything!

Draco looked over at the clock. He hadn't seen her in over twenty-four hours. He wondered what she'd done all day and if she'd made an attempt to get out of bed... He supposed a quick check-in wouldn't hurt.

In a blink of an eye, he was in her room. It was pitch black and it threw him off a bit, but as his eyes adjusted to the blackness, he noticed that the reason the room was like this was because Granger was huddle on her bed asleep.

A sigh escaped his lips. Perhaps this was better. At the very least, there wouldn't be another argument.

Draco made his way over to her bed and sat on the edge. He studied her sleeping face. He wondered once again what she did during the day. He quickly surveyed the room. There wasn't a lot in here. No wonder she had already retired for the night. He'd have to bring her a book or something tomorrow.

Looking back down at her, Draco gently pushed aside a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She looked so peaceful and calm while asleep, so very different than when she was normally with him while awake.

After indulging himself with studying her for a few more seconds, he left her room as quickly as he came.

... ...

_April 24, 1998  
><em>_4:05 a.m._

The only light in the early morning darkness came from the spells and curses being cast throughout the trees. The Order had been ambushed while patrolling the forest, and for the last hour everyone had been fending off curses.

Harry panted as he ducked behind a tree. Taking a few quick breaths, he turned and blindly cast a quick succession of _Expelliarmus _before running forward to the next tree. An ominous green spell whizzed past him a few feet away, which had him shooting more spells in the direction it had come from.

This pattern went on for another half hour before the forest went silent. When Harry felt it safe enough to come out from behind the tree a few minutes later, he saw a group of Order members huddled together a few yards away.

As he got closer, he noticed that no one had been severely hurt. Most were just scratched up from running through the woods. It wasn't until he heard struggling that he realized why they were all huddled together.

"Let me go this instant!" the feminine voice shrieked. As the person came into view, he recognized her as Pansy Parkinson. Confusion appeared on his face. What was she doing here? Was she a new Death Eater?

She started struggling against the two men holding her. Bill had to tighten his grip, but Remus remained firm. "Stop struggling," Kingsley said as he came to stand in front of her. Pansy glared, but was smart enough to comply. "Now, if you cooperate, then you might make things easier on yourself."

"What are you going to do?" she seethed. "Torture me? I didn't know your lot was into that kind of thing. I thought that was against the goodness you preach about all the time!"

Kingsley waited for her to catch her breath before he replied, "We're not going to torture you, Miss…"

"Parkinson," Harry supplied. Pansy made eye contact with him for the first time. It wasn't for very long, but Harry was sure he saw just a little bit of anxiety in her eyes. He just wasn't sure why.

"Miss Parkinson," Kingsley amended. "As you so kindly put, my lot isn't into torture. However, it would help your situation to tell us what we want to know."

Pansy was silent as she contemplated her position. After a few moments, it was clear by her defeated expression that she had given in.

Kingsley nodded approvingly. He looked up at Remus. "Does she have the mark?" he asked.

Remus shook his head. "We checked. Her arm's clean."

This was definitely not the answer anyone was expecting. Kingsley looked back at Pansy and decided to go with a different approach. "Why were you and the Snatchers here?" he asked.

It wasn't Pansy that answered, however. "Actually, Kingsley, I'm afraid this is all dear Ronald's fault," Bill said condescendly as he sent Ron a pointed look, closely followed by everyone else. "It seems the oaf said the taboo."

Harry and the rest of the Order groaned. "I'm sorry!" Ron exclaimed. "You know I never say his name! I was just so worked up about Hermione missing for so long that it slipped out!"

"I hope you know the severity of what you've done," Kingsley said firmly.

"Ron, you're very lucky no one was seriously hurt or worse," Remus added.

Ron's face was a nice burgundy color. "I know, I know," he said ashamedly.

Kingsley calmly studied him. "One more thoughtless move like this, and you will be off this mission, " he informed him. Ron nodded solemnly. Kingsley then turned back to Pansy. She returned his gaze in a bored manner. "What news have you heard of Hermione Granger's capture?"

Pansy looked at him like he was crazy. "Granger's been captured?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Ron interjected, to which Kingsley raised a hand to quiet him.

"You haven't heard anything about her? Nothing?" Kingsley asked with narrowed eyes.

She gave a huff. "Look, I'm not really privileged to all of the Death Eaters' secrets," she said as she rolled her eyes. "If they have Granger, they're not making it public knowledge."

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. That didn't make sense. He was sure Voldemort would use Hermione as bait to lure Harry to him, but according to Pansy her capture wasn't being broadcast. So did that mean that Hermione hadn't been taken? Or was Voldemort biding his time, waiting to back Harry into a corner with her safety as bait?

"Let's get back to Andromeda's," Remus said as he passed Pansy to Bill for him to Disapparate with. "We'll give her some Veritaserum to verify her answers."

Kingsley looked over at Harry and Ron. "We'll meet you there," he answered and with the three men and Pansy disappeared from sight. Harry then turned to Ron. "What do you think?"

Ron shrugged, an angry frown on his face. "I don't know if I believe Parkinson. She never liked Hermione," he said.

"I guess we'll know if she's telling the truth soon, though," Harry replied as he took off his glasses to wipe some of the dirt off his face. "I've been thinking, if Pansy's telling the turn, then… what if Hermione wasn't captured? What if she just got separated from us?"

"That's not possible, Harry," Ron argued. "If she only got separated, then she would have gone to one to the safe houses. One of the Order members would have had her."

"Then none of this makes sense!" Harry said irritably. "At all."

Ron nodded. "I know, mate." They stared silently as they tried to figure out this puzzle. After a minute, they agreed it was time to go, and with one last look around them, they disappeared as well.

**... ...**

_April 24, 1998  
><em>_12:15 p.m.  
><em>_Day Three_

As soon as Draco was free, he Apparated straight into her room. His eyes instinctively went to the bed, but found it empty. Instead he found her sitting by the window, silently gazing.

"Oh, so my cowardly captor has decided to visit today?" Hermione asked in a bored tone, her eyes never leaving the outside scenery.

Draco walked over to stand beside her chair. "How do you know I didn't see you yesterday?" he replied.

She finally looked over at him. "You've resorted to spying?"

He smirked. "Of course not. That'd be way too much effort. Especially when I can come see you whenever I want," he answered. She lifted a eyebrow as if asking him to continue. "…You were already sleeping when I came over."

He could tell that she was unnerved by this, but she chose not to comment. Instead she said, "Oh, well if there was something to do in-"

Draco interrupted her by shoving a book in front of her. She looked at it warily before slowly taking it. "Don't worry. It's not filled will dark magic, " he said humorously. "I just thought with you being a bookworm and all, that you'd like a bit of light reading."

He watched her read the title. "_Enchanted Encounters_ by Fifi LaFolle?" she asked incredulously. "Have you seriously just given me a romance novel?"

Shrugging, Draco replied, "Take it or leave it." She looked back down at the book in disdain, but didn't hand it back to him. He rolled his eyes at her ungratefulness. "Come on, Granger, a thank you can't be that much to ask for, and besides it's not like I particularly know what you like to read."

Silence followed and for a moment Draco thought she'd continue to ignore him, but then he heard her whisper, "I like academic reading."

Draco nodded. "Then I suppose I'll bring you one tomorrow," he told her. She nodded in return as she fiddled with the pages of the book in her lap. "Well, then, until tomorrow."

He started to move away from her when he heard, "Thank you." He paused and grinned. He was just about to respond when he heard noises coming from outside the door. He instantly reached for his wand as he heard Hermione stand up behind him.

The door suddenly flew open, and in strode Snape, closely followed by Narcissa. Snape, who seemed to know who he'd find in the room, glanced between Draco and Granger before his glare settled on the boy. "You fool," he insisted. "Have you any idea of what you've done?"

Draco, however, wasn't listening, but was instead glaring at his mother. "What's he doing here?" he hissed, his wand pointed at his old professor.

His mother's lips were pursed in disapproval. "Believe me, Draco, I don't want him here anymore than you do," she informed him. "However, it seems Severus has been noticing our odd behavior. He corned me and used Legilimency on me. I didn't have much of a choice in the matter."

"Draco," Snape called and Draco reluctantly looked over at him. "You will take her back before anyone else finds out."

"No."

"Then you will take her to the Dark Lord," Snape hissed.

Draco glared at his old professor. How dare he barge into his home and start making demands! "You have no right-" He started, but didn't get to finished because Snape lunged from him and grabbed him around the collar. He then proceeded to drag him out of the room.

Narcissa gave Granger a cold look before following the two men out, successfully locking the door behind her.

"You have no idea the kind of trouble you've gotten yourself into," Snape hissed as he shoved Draco against the far wall of the hallway.

Draco gripped the imprisoning hands and pushed them off of him. "I'm not in any trouble," he sneered.

Snape returned his sneer. "You got yourself in trouble the moment you brought her here," he said as he pointed toward the door. "What could have possibly convinced you that kidnapping Potter's Mudblood friend was a good idea?"

Rage boiled up inside Draco. "First off, don't call her that," he said angrily. "Secondly, my reasons for bringing her here are none of your business."

Snape studied Draco's face for a moment before he shook his head in disapproval. "You care about the girl," he stated as he turned slightly away from Draco.

"Like I said, it's none-"

Suddenly, Snape whipped back around. "What about your family? Do you care about them?" he demanded. "You'd purposely put them in harm's way for this girl!"

"No one knows she's here-"

"I'm afraid I can't let you make this mistake Draco," Snape interrupted him again. "I'm taking the girl with me."

Draco sidestepped him and blocked his entry to Granger's room. "If you intend to take her to the Dark Lord, then I suppose I can't stop you. But if she goes, I go with her. I'll turn myself in."

"To the Dark Lord?" Snape said evenly. "He'll kill you."

"Then I'll die fighting for her," Draco replied easily. "I'll walk right up to him and tell him she's mine."

A small smirk appeared on his face. "That's very heroic of you, Draco," Snape said mockingly. "However, bravery is not your strong suit. The moment you uttered those words, you would be condemning Granger and yourself to a slow and painful death. It would not be easy and it would not be glorious. You would both die for nothing."

Draco was slightly unnerved by the thought, but continued on anyway. "Doesn't matter. I _will_ go with her," he replied. "I won't ask you to go against your master for me."

Snape gave a heated sigh. "I'm not about to hand you over to your death," he said before he began to contemplate this new twist to the war. "If she is to stay here, then this secret will need better keeping. It was too easy to access your mother's memories."

Draco glanced over at his mother, who was watching the scene calculatingly. "And how do you propose we do that?"

Snape also looked over toward Narcissa. "Since no one else has suspected either of you, I suggest you both prefect the art of Occlumeny. This secret could cost you your lives, so the better you are at disciplining your minds the safer your lives will be."

Narcissa and Draco nodded. "Thank you, Severus," Narcissa said in gratitude. "This is the second time you've aided my son. I am once again in your debt."

Snape nodded, giving them both penetrating gazes. "I will be checking in on you, Draco," he informed him and then Disapparated.

Narcissa turned to her son. "Draco, I-"

"It's all right, Mother," he assured her. "I think Snape might just prove his usefulness after all." His mother gave him a tight nod, then took his hand and took him home.

**... ...**

_April 25, 1998  
><em>_10:36 a.m.  
><em>_Day Four_

Hermione hadn't slept well that night. She'd been too busy pacing, wondering what was going to happen to her now that Snape knew. Thoughts kept racing through her mind. Like how Snape had told Malfoy to take her to Voldemort… Would Malfoy listen to Snape? Was her life in more danger now than it had been before?

Once in bed, she had tossed and turned all night, and what little sleep she did get was haunted by visions of being murdered by You-Know-Who.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, she plopped down into the armchair. There was no use in continuing to pace. It wasn't getting her anywhere anyway.

She spent the next few minutes fretting about this new predicament before Malfoy appeared in her room. Seeing him brought all her repressed anger to the surface. She marched over to him with a fire in her eyes and started whacking any part of him she could reach. "You. Absolute. Prat!" she yelled with each smack.

"Whoa, whoa!" Malfoy exclaimed as he tried to subdue her hands.

"How dare you. Keep me waiting. In the dark. Like that!" She continued to hit him until he finally managed to grab her hands.

"Granger! Calm the bloody hell down!" he shouted. Hermione was panting from the episode, and her cheeks where flushed. She wanted to continue to clobber him, but decided if she wanted answers, she'd have to let him speak.

Malfoy just stared at her for a moment, studying her face. This unnerved Hermione greatly, and when she realized that he was still holding her wrists, she yanked free and took a few steps back. "What's going on?" she asked a little more calmly.

Clearing this throat subtly, Malfoy said, "Nothing's going on. Everything's fine."

This response didn't help Hermione's temperament. "Don't lie to me, Malfoy! If you're going to be dragging me to You-Know-Who, then at least have the common courtesy to say it to my face!" she cried sharply.

He scrutinized her incredulously. "I'm not going to be dragging you anywhere," he informed her. "You will be staying right here. Nothing is going to change."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "But what about Snape?" she inquired as she crossed her arms over chest. "He wanted you to take me to him."

Malfoy nodded. "Yes. He did, but I've convinced him that that's not going to happen. So, I'm afraid you're still stuck here." he explained. She was still confused and was about to voice her concerns, but he cut her off. "That's all I'm going to tell you, Granger, so just drop it."

Narrowing her eyes and sending a glare his way, Hermione promptly turned around and walked back to her armchair. She faced away from him, physically dismissing him.

She heard Malfoy shuffle behind her and then make his way over to her. "Granger," he said, but Hermione stayed resolutely quiet. "I brought you another book." In her peripheral vision she saw the corner of a heavy text being offered to her. However, instead of taking it, she turned farther away from him.

He made an annoyed sound. "This is real mature," he commented. He continued to hold the book out to her, but when she continued to make no move for it, he went and laid it on the table. The loud crack told her that he had left.

She let out a sigh as she turned to stare at the book. It was definitely a textbook this time, and Hermione's curiosity pushed her to go look at it. Making her way over to it, she picked it up. "_Modern Magical History_," she whispered to herself.

It had been such a long time since she had read simply for pleasure. While with Ron and Harry, she'd been reading for research and while she enjoyed research, the stress that usually accompanied it was sometimes overwhelming.

Taking the book back over to her chair, she plopped down and dove into her reading with a contented sigh.

**... ...**

_April 26, 1998  
><em>_9:11 a.m._

Harry sighed as he made his way downstairs. For the past two days the Order had come up with no leads to Hermione. They searched around the forest she disappeared in daily, casting spells to see if any thing was left behind, but each time they were unsuccessful.

It was getting harder to fight back all the horrible thoughts and ideas Harry was having about her disappearance, and he knew for a fact that Ron spent very little time sleeping at night.

He stopped at the landing and thought about today's predicament. He and Ron were on guard duty. It grated on Harry's nerves that they had to be left out of the search efforts to baby-sit Pansy Parkinson. Ron shared his sentiments, but someone had to do it and no amount of complaining was going to get them out of it.

On his way to the kitchen, Harry heard shuffling coming from the other side of the door. He figured Ron was already up and trying to find something for breakfast, but when the shuffles escalated to muffled voices only to be followed by a loud thump, Harry started to hustle.

The scene he found was troubling. Ron was standing by his tipped-over chair, fuming, and Pansy was unconscious on the floor. "Ron!" he exclaimed, and it was then that he saw his friends out stretched wand. "Did you stun her?"

Ron grimaced angrily. "She's a right pain in the arse, she is!" he said as he pocketed his wand. "She's been complaining about the house and how it's too small for days now and just now, she starting going on about Hermione. How if we haven't found her yet, we never will. I just wanted her to shut up!"

Harry was exasperated. "This is the second outburst you've had in the last few days, mate. You can't keep letting things get to you. It's only Pansy."

Ron's shoulders sagged. "I know. I'm just constantly worried. I feel like I'm not doing enough. She's out there somewhere. Hurt, maybe, and I'm stuck here. Plus, I haven't been sleeping, so I'm just cranky and tired. I'm at my limit."

"Why don't you take a breather?" Harry suggested. "I'll take care of this." Ron nodded and made his way out the back door.

Once Ron was gone, Harry made his way over to Pansy. She must have hit her head on the way down because there was a cut on her forehead, which was bleeding a bit.

Deciding it was time to wake her up, he pointed his wand and said, "_Enervate_."

Pansy's eyelids fluttered before she opened her unfocused eyes. "Ah, what?" she said groggily. She slowly sat up, and her hand went instinctively to her face. She grazed her cut and winced. "Ow!"

Harry knelt down beside her and summoned a towel. "Here," he said as he attempted to dab her cut. She immediately smacked his hand. "I'm only trying to help."

She glared at him and yanked the towel from his hand. "I don't need your help," she sneered. She started to nurse her cut herself. "But if you want to satisfy your Gryffindor chauvinism, then you can start by putting a leash on Weasley! His temper is a danger to society!"

Harry returned her glare. "Well, maybe, I should just get a muzzle for your mouth. That way his temper wouldn't be triggered in the first place."

Pansy looked indignant. "It's not my fault that Weasley's so touchy."

"He wouldn't be if you'd just watch your mouth," Harry informed her.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "But of course! His precious Granger's missing. Maybe if he was better looking, she would have stuck around."

Harry stood up irritably. "It's things like that, Parkinson, that will get you stunned." He then left her on the floor to tend to her wound.

Marching out the back door, Harry quickly found Ron sitting on a garden bench a few feet away. He sat down next to him and said, "Pansy's fine. Just a little cut on her head."

Ron grunted in response. For a moment they just watched the wind blow the tall grass. It was Ron who first broke the silence. "I think we should start looking for the horcruxes again."

Harry nodded. "I've been thinking the same thing."

Ron looked over at him. "Really?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I think our best chance at finding Hermione is if we end this war."

With a nod, Ron said, "That's kinda what I've been leaning towards myself. I hate that we haven't found her yet. It's been five days, Harry, and I'm sick of sitting around. At least if we start searching for the remaining Horcruxes again, we're working on killing You-Know-Who."

"The faster this war is over, the better off everyone will be." After Harry's statement, they settled into a quiet moment, both pondering their next move and the consequences that would follow. Choosing to abandon their search for Hermione could very well be her death sentence, but with no leads it didn't leave them much choice.

"We can't tell Bill and Fleur we're leaving. They wouldn't understand and they'd ask too many questions. Plus, I know they and the rest of the Order are already suspicious as it is," Harry said after a time. "We'll just have to leave tonight while everyone's sleeping."

"Right," Ron answered and was about to add a little more, but didn't get the chance.

"Then I suggest we all start packing now," Pansy announced from behind them.

Both Harry and Ron whipped around to stare at her. "Were you listening in on our private conversation?" Ron asked with aghast.

Pansy placed her hand on her hip and sent him a bored look. "Private, was it then, Weasley? Well, then, if I were you, I'd learn the concept of whispering."

Harry cut in before Ron could retort. "What did you mean when you said 'we all start packing'? Particularly the we part."

She shifted her gaze over to Harry. "I meant exactly what I said, Potter," she drawled. "That the three of us will be leaving this ridiculous hovel tonight."

Ron gapped at her. "You're mental if you think you're going anywhere with us!"

"As if you had any say in this, Weasley," Pansy sneered. "But as it stands I have leverage."

"Leverage?"

"Let's just say that if you wanted to leave me behind, then you shouldn't have said why you were going in the first place," she explained. "Now I'd hate to spill to the Order that you've gone off to search for Horcruxes. Things that, for what I've gathered, they no nothing about… Think how worried they'd be. Think of the stupid things they'd do because of it."

The triumphal smirk made Harry sick. No one could know that they were hunting Horcruxes. However, it wasn't for the reason Pansy had guessed. He wasn't worried the Order couldn't handle it. It was just that Voldemort could not get wind of it. The fewer people who knew, the better.

"So, what's it going to be, boys?"

It seemed the best course of action was to bring Pansy with them. Harry couldn't risk her blabbing to everyone about their business. They seemed to be dealing with a true Slytherin by the looks of it. Harry felt his shoulders sag as he prepared himself for what he was about to say. "It doesn't look like we have much of a choice, now does it." He acquiesced.

Pansy's smirk grew. "Lovely," she said cheekily. "I'll start packing the rags you Weasleys call clothes."

"Wait!" Ron called as he grabbed her arm. Her smug expression instantly morphed into one of antipathy. "You can't just saunter away. If you're going to be coming with us, there's going to be some ground rules."

Pansy ripped her arm away from Ron. "Is that right? Well, let's here them then."

"First, you will still be our captive," Harry said, jumping in. "Don't think that you'll just be able to try to escape. You won't be able to."

Ron chimed in next. "Wait, Harry. I want her to swear to an Unbreakable Vow. I want to make sure that she won't say the taboo."

Both Pansy and Harry stared at him. One was full of aghast and the other was of mild shock. "An Unbreakable Vow?"

"That's right," Ron replied. "I don't want you to try to have your Snatcher buddies come save you. So stick out your arm."

Pansy hesitated. "Do it, Parkinson," Harry demanded. "You want to come, then there needs to be precautions taken."

Reluctantly Pansy held out her arm and Ron grasped her hand. Harry drew out his wand and started the Vow. "Will you, Pansy Parkinson, vow to not say the taboo for any reason?"

Pansy stared at Ron with a blank expression. "I will." A thick tongue of fire wound around their hands.

"Will you promise not to jeopardize any plans that are carried out throughout our journey?" Harry added for safety. Pansy answered appropriately, and another tongue of fire joined its brother. "And will you vow to not try to escape if the chance presented itself?"

Pansy hesitated a bit longer on this one, but ultimately answered, "I will." The third and final string of fire circled around their hands. All three rings of fire glowed brighter for a second and then vanished. Pansy and Ron slowly drew apart, silently appraising each other.

"Great," Harry said, feeling a little heavy after what had happened. "We leave tonight. Be ready when I call."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: This fic is complete. The next part will be up sometime tomorrow. Feed back is much appreciated! ^.^<strong>

**Side Notes: **

**Paris/Helen Parallels **

**1. Paris "kidnapped" Helen: I made Draco used the Imperius curse so that it kinda coincided with both myths involving how Helen arrived at Troy. One my says that she was kidnapped against her will while the other says she fell in love with Paris and willing went with him. The Imperius curse made it so that Hermione wasn't forcibly taken, but it was still against her will. **

**2. Briseis: Briseis was Achilles' Trojan slave girl. In the movie _Troy_ the two of them fall in love. In my story, I've elected Pansy to play her part. **

**3: Hector: I think Snape fits the part of Hector very well. Hector was the prince of Troy, older brother to Paris and one of the main characters in the _Iliad_. However, it was the movie in which his main scene comes from. At the beginning of _Troy, _Hector demands that Paris take her back and after an argument it's clear to Hector that it's too late to bring her back. **

**Well, I really hope you all like it so far. **


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, magical/non-magical settings, etc. are the property of J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement of the Harry Potter fandom is intended nor is any profit made from this fiction.**

**Notes: I'd just like to thank my two betas writermerrin and ellielove_x3! You both have amazing patience for putting up with my all my stupid mistakes! **(Any mistakes present are entirely my fault.) ****

****Prompt: Paris/Helen of Troy****

********And now without further ado... Of Captors and Captives.********

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two<strong>

_April 26, 1998  
><em>_11:43 a.m.  
><em>_Day Five_

Draco smirked to himself as he pulled _New Theory of Numerology_ from one of the many library shelves. If he said so himself, he'd bet this would be the book that made Granger's day because as far as textbooks were concerned this one had everything anyone wanted to know about numerology.

As he made his way down the ladder, he heard someone enter the room. He wasn't really in the mood for anyone's company today (besides Granger's) and he was about to Disapparate to the Villa, but his mother spotted him before he had the chance.

"Draco!" Narcissa called as she made her way over to him. "Snape's on his way here and I'd like to inform you of something before he arrives."

While Draco was put out about Snape coming to visit, his curiosity of this other news however, had him holding back his objections. "What is it, Mother?"

She stared at him for a moment as if trying to find the right words. "It seems that Pansy didn't return to Hogwarts after Easter Holidays," she confessed.

A confused look appeared on Draco's face. "What? Why?" he questioned.

"Her father heard that you were staying behind. He says he wanted Pansy to take more initiative in the war as well," Narcissa explained. She took a small pause. "…It seems that she's been helping a pack of Snatchers."

"Yeah? Is she complaining about the grimy people yet?"

"No." Narcissa pursed her lips. "She's been missing for three days," she said.

This stumped Draco. "Missing?" he asked in shock. "How can she be missing?"

"Apparently they ambushed a group of Order members," Narcissa recounted. "They said she was careless and ill prepared."

Disbelief and anger coursed through Draco. "And I'm wiling to bet that no ones even tried to go find her!" Draco retorted.

Knowing that Pansy had been taken struck guilt into his heart. Pansy was the only true friend he had. She'd proved that last year when she wouldn't let him starve to death. She'd had to practically force food down his throat. Sure, she could be annoying, but that was what Pansy was best at. He hated that her father had forced her into this war.

Narcissa gave him a sympathetic look. "If it were that easy, you know Mr. Parkinson and your father would have done something already," she said. "However, she's at one of the Orders' safe houses. Finding one of them is proving to be more difficult than even the Dark Lord anticipated."

"She should have been at Hogwarts."

"I don't believe the Order will hurt her." His mother tried to soothe his worries.

Draco tried to hold back a sneer. "That is not the point!" he retorted.

"Draco, she'll be fine," Narcissa insisted. "If anyone can handle this kind of situation, it's Pansy."

Just as Draco was about to reply, Snape strode into the room. "I don't have much time to spare," he drawled as he made his way over them. "So, I'll make this as quick as I can. For the time being, the Dark Lord seems oblivious to your little pet."

"She's not a pet!" Draco interrupted.

Snape sent him a leveled stare. "You keep her confined to a room. She is your pet," he said slowly and then continued before Draco could get a word in edgewise. "Now, Lucius on the other hand is not so blind. I believe he is suspicious as to where you disappear to every day, Draco."

Narcissa looked worried. "What do you suggest we do, Severus?" she asked. "I don't know how Lucius will take this, and frankly I don't want to find out."

"I would tell you keep a closer watch on your wards," Snape answered. "Make sure you know exactly when someone leaves or enters them."

Draco nodded. "Will do."

"Thank you, Severus," Narcissa told him, and Snape gave a nod before exiting just as he entered. She turned to her son. "Make sure you check the wards. I know the Villa is well protected, but I never thought of your father going there."

"Yes, Mother," Draco said as he repressed an eye roll. He looked down at the book in his hands and tried to remember why he had been in better spirits only a half hour before. He just wanted to get to Granger so he could clear his head. Somehow her presence calmed him. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to go check on my 'pet.'" He sneered the last word and then kissed his mother on the cheek before Disapparating.

As soon as he was in Hermione's room, he spotted her in her chair just finishing up a book. She looked over at him and smiled. "Hello," she greeted.

He nodded in acknowledgment, slightly wary over her friendly greeting. "Did you just finish yesterday's book?" he asked.

She looked down at the book. "Oh no, I finished that last night," she said with a wave of her hand. "This is…" she faltered and a tiny blush spread across her cheeks. "I mean, I've been rather bored all morning so I just picked up the only book I hadn't read yet."

Draco took a few steps closer to peer at the book. "_Enchanted Encounters_?" he asked with a raised brow. "I thought you didn't read romances?"

The blush darkened. "I don't normally," she replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. "But it was just sitting there and I thought seeing as there's nothing else to do in here, I'd give it a read."

Snape's comment about her being his pet flashed through his mind, but he squished down whatever guilty feeling was about to follow. "So, I take it you're not mad at me anymore?"

The smile waned slightly, and Draco wished he'd held his tongue because of it. "No, I'm still made at you," she said as reached over and placed the book on her night table. "After all, you did still kidnap me."

Draco's frown deepened.

"However, it's just too tiring to maintain an angry attitude," she explained. "Especially when the person I'm angry at is the only person I have contact with."

"Right," he said. "I can see that."

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "What? No sarcastic comment?" she asked.

He ran his free hand through his hand. "I just have a lot on my mind today," he answered and then handed the book he'd brought for her. "Here's your new book."

She accepted it. "Thank you," she said, reading the title. "This one's a good one."

With wide eyes, Draco asked, "You've read it already?"

Hermione giggled slightly. "Yes," she replied. "Harry gave it to me for Christmas a few years ago, but I haven't read it in a very long time. Don't worry, I don't mind rereading books. In fact, I prefer to. You never know if you missed something important or not."

He felt slightly put off that she had read the book before, but figured he'd find a better one for tomorrow. "Right, well I'll let you get started on it then. I know you're dying to."

Draco was about to leave, but Hermione stood up. "Wait," she said. Draco turned back toward her with a confused look. "Er, you said you had a lot on your mind. We could talk about if you like… I'm starved for human conversation."

With a raised eyebrow, Draco asked, "You really think it's likely we could have a civil conversation? And besides, I don't like talking about my feelings."

Hermione fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "…We don't have to talk about your feelings then. We could talk about… anything, I guess. And for the record, I think we could have a civil conversation. We've just never tried to."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "All right," he agreed. "You pick the topic then."

The fiddling continued and she worried her lip. Draco suddenly regretted letting her choose the topic because she seemed way too nervous. "How did you find me?" she asked timidly.

Draco let out a sigh. Yes, he definitely regretted it. "I used a spell," he answered simply.

She furrowed her brow. "But what spell could possibly pinpoint the exact location of someone? I mean, there are traces. Like the ones that are on underage witches and wizards, but after that I didn't think it was possible. It's against Wizarding Law."

A smirk pulled at his lips. "You are a very curious witch," he said, but decided to spill the beans. "It's not a trace. I meant it when I said it was a spell and you were right. There wasn't any such spell that could find a person's position. That is, until I invented it."

Realization dawned on Hermione's face. "You invented it?" she said, awe and disbelief coloring her voice. She pondered this before her senses came back. "That's extremely dangerous! Many people have suffered a great deal of injuries and even death on some occasions. Only witches and wizards with a-"

"Great understanding of magic are able to invent spells, yes I know the theory," he said with a proud look. "I'm not saying it was easy. It took weeks to perfect it, but eventually I got the translations right and you being here is proof that I succeeded."

"How does it work?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

He gestured to the chair, wanting her to sit down. She complied and he pulled one over from the table. "It's fairly simple. First you have to acquire some of target's essence, for example I had a strand of your hair."

"How did you get some of my hair?" she asked incredulously.

Draco hesitated. "That night…" he stared. "That night you were there… I found it on the carpet." Hermione nodded solemnly. Draco didn't want to dwell on this topic, so he continued with his explanation. "So, once you have the piece of the person you want to find, you have to make it into a undetermined Portkey. After that's done, then you would use my spell."

Hermione waited for him to say what it was, but when he only stared back humorously, she got impatient. "Well? What is it?"

"Nactus Capio." he replied. "It roughly means 'to find quickly.'"

"Hmm," Hermione replied, and Draco knew that her mind was storing the information he'd just given her. "So, it was that easy to find me…" She him in the eye and asked, "Why didn't you hand this over to You-Know-Who? With this spell, Harry would be in a lot of danger."

Draco was silent. How much was he willing to tell her of his motives? Why was he even keeping them from her anyway? "…It's complicated."

"That's your answer?" she said irritably. "'It's complicated?' That's all you're going to say? No reason for kidnapping me instead of getting into You-Know-Who's good graces?"

"I thought this was supposed to be a civil conversation?" Draco asked, referring to her irked attitude.

"It will be as soon as you stop being evasive," she retorted with a meaningful look.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're talking to a Slytherin, remember? Being evasive is what we do."

Hermione scoffed. "Malfoy, you have me enclosed in a room," she said pointedly. "What's there to be evasive about? It's not like I have anyone to run and tell your secrets to."

"I'm not expecting you to, " he replied, so she gave him an impatient look. He sighed. "You want to know the reason why? Fine. I'm not interested in this war anymore. I don't care if the Dark Lord wins or not."

He watched as she processed this information. "Why?"

"Truthfully?" Draco inquired with an uncertain expression. "It was you. Watching you be tortured by my aunt was the most horrifying experience of my life, and that includes the night on the Astronomy Tower."

She began to worry her lip again. "Okay, so you felt guilty about what happened and started to question your beliefs, but that still doesn't explain why you kidnapped _me_."

"I gained a lot of perspective that night," he answered as he tried not to meet her eyes. "…I realized I don't hate you as much as I thought."

She looked confused. "Your logic doesn't make sense," she said slowly. "You say you don't hate me, but you go to great lengths to make me your prisoner."

"To keep you safe."

Hermione locked eyes with him. "To keep me safe?" she repeated.

Draco nodded. "I don't want you to have to go through another one of those nights. One that might end more fatally than last time." he replied seriously.

"You're protecting me?" she asked in disbelief.

This conversation had gone farther than he'd planned. "Look, let's just drop this all right? You've gotten more answers than I had ever wanted to give you." He got up out of his chair and Disapparated. Just as he disappeared, he heard her shout "Wait!" He sighed to himself. Things would be difficult tomorrow.

**... ...**

_April 27, 1998  
><em>_6:25 p.m.  
><em>_Day Six_

Hermione hadn't had peace of mind all day. She'd literally had to force herself to read the book Malfoy had brought her. As it turns out, it was a good thing she'd read it before or she probably wouldn't have comprehended any of it.

His statement, 'To keep you safe' kept replaying over and over in her mind like a broken record. She'd gone through the whole conversation in her head three times, and she still had trouble making sense of it.

He'd kidnapped her to keep her safe. He had said that he didn't want her to suffer anymore, so she deduced that he thought the only way to ensure that was to take her out of the war completely. She could justify that, but the thing that stumped her was why did he care in the first place?

Just because you realize you didn't hate someone didn't mean that you went out of your way to save them. Hatred didn't automatically morph into concern. Indifference was somewhere in between those two feelings, right?

The whole situation didn't make sense. Why couldn't he have just been honest about the thing? It would have been much preferred to all these riddles.

No matter how many times she tried to stop fretting about the how's and why's of her situation, her brain would just bring it back up. Why would he try to save her? If he didn't feel hatred toward her, then what did he feel?

The cliché about the line between love and hate popped into her mind, but she dismissed it immediately. There was no point in exploring that avenue. Love was a ridiculous variable to this equation.

If she was certain about one thing, it was that Draco Malfoy was not in love with her.

Hermione jumped when a crack echoed throughout the room, jostling her out of her thoughts. She looked over to find Malfoy staring over at her. "I'll not staying long. I just wanted to drop off your daily book," he said quickly.

Hermione walked over to him and took the outstretched book from his hand. The title read, _Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration._ "Thank you," she said politely.

"It's nothing," he replied, and Hermione could tell that he was about to Disapparate. She suddenly felt desperate for him to stay.

"Wait!" she called out, grabbing hold of his sleeve. Malfoy looked down at her hold and then back up her questionably. She bit her lip nervously. "Er… The House-elves haven't brought dinner out yet. Would you, uh, mind joining me?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I believe, Granger, that just a few days ago you flat out refused to dine with me," he reminded her.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, but yesterday you left so suddenly, and I feel like we should finish the conversation."

"I don't think so," he replied curtly.

He tried to dislodge her grip, but she only held on tighter. "Please, Malfoy," she slightly begged. "…There's only a few more questions I want to ask."

She saw consideration enter his eyes. "I fear those would be the questions that I refuse to answer," he answered honestly.

"That's all right," she countered. "But at least give me a chance to ask them anyway."

He let out a sigh of defeat. "Have it your way, Granger," he said. "But don't go thinking I'll answer anything."

Hermione smiled and then walked over to the little table. Malfoy called Daisy, and within the next five minutes dinner was sitting in front of them. Hermione didn't waste any time before she launched into her questioning. "First off, why did you leave so suddenly yesterday? You left before I even had a chance to process anything."

Malfoy rolled eyes. "Because it was getting awkward, Granger," he said as if it had been fairly obvious. "And I don't do awkward conversations… So take that as a hint for this conversation, will you?"

"Men," she said to herself. "Fine, we'll go on to the tougher questions… When you said you didn't hate me, what did you mean by it?"

He gave her a confused look. "I believe that is self-explanatory. It means, I don't hate you."

"No," she said, fighting back irritation. "I mean, if you don't hate me, then what do you feel for me now?"

"I'm not answering that."

She let out a huff. "Why are you trying to protect me?"

He shook his head. "I'm not answering that one either."

"Argh!" she groaned. "Fine, if you won't answer personal questions, then answer this. Why am I confined to this solitary room? I mean, this place has got to be bigger, right? And I'm the only one here, am I not? Why can't I roam?"

Malfoy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, I _can_ answer that," he said. "It's something I've been debating for awhile. You're not my pet. So, I don't see why you can't explore."

Hermione felt her spirits rise. "Really?"

He shrugged. "I'll leave the door unlocked," he said easily. "You won't be able to leave the property, but it'll give you considerably more leg room."

Hermione felt giddiness spread through her. She hadn't realized what being trapped in a room had done to her until she heard that she could leave it. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

He nodded and then cleared his throat. "There's also something else I'd like to give you," he said. "I didn't know if I was going to or not, but I figure if I want to prove to you that you're not my property, then this would be the best way to do it."

She watched him reach into his robes and pull out a wand and not just any wand. It was her old vine wand. She actually had to fight back tears when she saw it. Oh, how she'd missed that wand! "Are you really giving that back to me?"

Malfoy smiled. "I'm not going to tease you with it," he said as he passed it to her.

She took it gingerly. "Oh, wow," she said in awe. She felt the magic flow through her, almost as if it were as happy to see her as she was it.

"The wards are set so that you won't be able to Apparate out," he informed her, "But other than that, you have free reign on your magic."

Hermione looked up at him. "Where did you find this?" she asked.

"When it was taken from you, I saved it from being thrown out," he said. "I figured you'd want it back eventually."

She nodded. "Thank you again, Ma-Draco," she amended.

"You're welcome," he replied.

They finished dinner with friendly banter. Hermione couldn't stop using her wand, and Draco would tease her every time she'd use it for the simplest task. It was to date the most friendly evening they had spent together.

**... ...**

_April 28, 1998  
><em>_4:13 p.m.  
><em>_Day Seven_

Between reading and watching the clock, Hermione had made excuses for putting off exploring the Villa. The thought of just leaving her room unnerved her. She couldn't remember how many times she'd wished she could just get out of this room, and now when the chance presented itself her bravery failed her.

The Gryffindor inside her roared in indignation. It was then that it dawned on her that she might be suffering from Stockholm Syndrome slightly. This fact horrified her. How could seven days affect her so much?

With a growl, she slammed her book closed. "Are you a Gryffindor or not?" she asked herself as she marched over to the door only to falter as she stared at the doorknob. After silently telling herself that leaving the room was not a big deal and that she'd only take a quick look around, she slowly opened the door.

The hallway she emerged into was relatively wide, covered with a forever stretching oriental rug. The walls had portraits of meadows filled with frolicking animals. Hermione silently thanked Godric that they didn't hold pictures of Draco's ancestors.

She continued down a grand staircase and into a room off to the side. It was handsomely decorated with antique furniture. The couch and chairs were upholstered in black velvet with dark mahogany bases. In the center of the room was a coffee table also made of dark mahogany and had an assortment of gardenias placed in the center.

She let her fingers skim the edge of the couch when various movements in the corner of her eye caught her attention. On the mantle of the fireplace was an array of photographs. She made way over to them and spotted right away a very young Draco riding a toy broom. He zoomed zigzags throughout the picture, laughing.

A quirk of her lips hinted at a smile as she continued to scan pictures of the Malfoy family from years past. She was so caught up in the memories presented before her that she didn't hear someone enter the room behind her.

"You!" the voice hissed.

Hermione whirled around and froze when she saw Lucius Malfoy standing in the door way. Her only exit efficiently blocked by him. Her hand immediately went to her wand in her jeans pocket, but Lucius was faster.

He pulled his out of his cane and aimed it at her. "I'd think again if I were you, girl," he said referring to her searching hand. Hermione gulped as she stared at the sneering wizard before her. "So, you're the reason Draco's been so preoccupied lately. How have you bewitched my son?"

"I didn't bewitch him," she whispered as she took in his appearance. He looked the same as he had weeks ago. His hair was lanky and his skin looked gaunt. Azkaban really had done a number on him. "He was the one who brought me here."

"Taking pity on a Mudblood," Lucius spat, spiting his son. "What has gotten into that boy?" He readied his wand and firmly fixed it on her. "I'm afraid you are a serious threat to the lives of me and my family. We can't afford to keep you, no matter what Draco wants."

A red light shot toward her, but constant vigilance hadn't been pounded into her head for nothing. She skidded to the left and crouched behind the couch. Pulling her wand from her pocket, she quickly cast a disarming spell in his direction.

Lucius easily blocked it. With a swish, the couch flew across the room, efficiently smashing the coffee table. Hermione instantly started running for cover again, but this time his spell found her. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" he shouted, and she fell to the ground as stiff as a board.

If it would have been possible, she would have sighed in defeat, but all she was capable of doing was staring resolutely up at the ceiling until Lucius blocked her view. She knew he was about to kill her and she wished she could at least close her, eyes while he did it.

He raised his wand, and just when she thought she would die, a red streak of light blasted his wand out of his hand.

Lucius's head snapped up to glare at the intruder. "Draco?"

Hermione felt relief wash over her, and she would have been crying if she could. "Father, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco all but shouted.

"How dare you harbor such filth in our house!" Lucius shouted right back. "Have you no family pride? And what about the Dark Lord? Are you trying to get us all killed? You'd willingly put your parents' lives in jeopardy for her?"

Hermione heard Draco walk further into the room. "She is none of your concern," Draco informed him. "And far as pride and bloodlines go, I want no further part in either."

"You insolent boy!" his father yelled. "How do you expect to continue to keep this from the Dark Lord? He will find out, and he will not only take you out, but also me and your mother. And I promise if it comes down to saving your mother, I won't hesitate to turn my back on you as fast as you have done to me."

Draco snorted. "How touching," he drawled.

Lucius's sneer deepened. "As far as I'm concerned, you either get rid of her or risk losing your family."

"Father, I've kept her a secret for seven days. I'm sure I can continue to do so. Besides, I have Snape's help after all," Draco replied. "Not very many people know we own this Villa. She's perfectly concealed. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from her."

"I will be talking with Severus, rest assured," his father answered. Hermione heard his footsteps retreat from her side.

"Father," Draco called. "This war is fast coming to a head. I don't know the outcome any more than anybody else, but either way I will protect her. …Promise me you won't say anything?"

Lucius was silent for a time. "Do you think I'd willing put myself in a position where I'd have to choose between my wife and son?" he asked, but didn't even stay to hear Draco's reply.

As soon as the crack announced Lucius's departure, Hermione felt Draco make his way over to her. He knelt down beside her and instantly released her. She shot up and into his arms, shaking like a leaf. She couldn't keep the tears at bay had she wanted to. Between the anxiety of leaving her room and the near death experience, she was emotionally drained.

"There, there, he's gone," Draco said gently, trying to calm her as he ran his hand over her hair. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head against his shoulder in response.

After a few minutes of continuous tears, Hermione began to calm down. Her tears morphed into sniffles, and gradually she stopped shaking. She pulled away and looked up at him.

Draco had a guilty expression. "I'm so sorry," he apologized. "That shouldn't have happened. I knew he'd come after you if he ever found out you were here."

Hermione nodded as she wiped the tears from her face. Soon she felt another hand on her face. She snapped her gaze to his face as he thumbed away the tears she'd missed. "I was almost too late," he whispered.

Maybe it was her fragile emotions or the fact that he had just saved her life, but she'd never wanted to be closer to a person than she did right now. Not thinking about the consequences, she leaned in and brushed her lips against his.

The kiss was wet and one-sided for a moment before Draco actually responded. It started slow and tentative. With each slight parting, she'd whisper, "Thank you."

This emotion that ran its way through her veins burned. She was so confused. She'd just went through a life-threatening ordeal, but she wanted comfort and his lips were so soft. However, as soon as the kiss started to evolve into more than the pressing of lips, Draco pulled away.

"You're tired," he reasoned when she groaned. "Let's get you back upstairs." He helped her to her feet and then escorted her to her room. He set her on the bed and called Daisy to tell her to bring some sweets. Turning back to Hermione, he said, "You need some sugar for the shock."

She nodded. Daisy returned shortly with a bar of chocolate. Hermione fiddled with the wrapper until Draco got irritated and opened it for her. She ate the chocolate hesitantly at first, but then realized how empty her stomach was. The bar was gone before she knew it.

"I want you to rest," Draco announced when she was done. He propped up some pillows for her to lean against. "I've brought you a new book, so you can either read or sleep. Just relax and try not to think about what just happened. You have nothing to worry about."

She nodded again, but this time a blush started to form on her cheeks. With the sugar making her more stable, she suddenly felt embarrassed for the way she'd thrown herself at him. What had she been thinking? Argh! She wished he'd hurry up and leave so she could wallow in shame.

Draco studied her face before sighing. "I'll leave you to rest then," he said and then Disapparated.

Once he was gone, Hermione turned and buried her face in the pillow and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Next and last installment will be up tomorrow! Review if you liked it!<strong>

**Side Notes: Sorry about the lateness of this. Yesterday I went to the local Covered Bridge Festival. It was amazing and I had a blast.**

**_Iliad_ character match up:**

**Paris: **Draco Malfoy**  
>Helen of Troy: <strong>Hermione Granger**  
><strong>** Achilles: **Harry Potter**  
>Menelaus: <strong>Ron Weasley  
><strong>Briseis: <strong>Pansy Parkinson**  
><strong>**Aphrodite: **Narcissa Malfoy  
><strong>Hector: <strong>Severus Snape  
><strong>King Priam: <strong>Lucius Malfoy

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Snuggle**


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, magical/non-magical settings, etc. are the property of J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement of the Harry Potter fandom is intended nor is any profit made from this fiction.**

**Notes: I'd just like to thank my two betas ****writermerrin ****and ****ellielove_x3! You both have amazing patience for putting up with my all my stupid mistaks! **

**Prompt: Paris/Helen of Troy**

******And now without further ado... Of Captors and Captives.******

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three<strong>

_April 28, 1998  
><em>_8:18 p.m._

The Apparation crack sounded through the brush, and Pansy lost her balance as soon as they were solid. "Hey, watch it!" Ron shouted and reached out and steadied her.

As soon as she was sturdy, she wretched herself away from him. "Get your grubby hands off me, Weasley," she said as she faced away from him and straightened her hair.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered. "She's the moodiest person I've ever met!"

Harry sighed. For the last three days all he'd done was listen to them fight, and not just any fighting, but pointless fighting about anything and everything. "I'm done refereeing, mate," Harry said with his hands up in surrender.

"Where exactly are we?" Pansy asked as she turned to face the boys.

"We're a bit north of Brighton," Harry answered as he started erecting the tent. Ron went ahead and started casting the protective enchantments.

The sun had just set when everything was in place. "So, we've been fumbling around for days, Potter," Pansy said as she took a seat on one of the cots. "What's the next big move?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "This is basically a touch and go mission," he said. "Our only lead is that the next Horcrux has to do with Rowena Ravenclaw. Besides, we don't have anything to destroy it with even if we did know where to go. I mean, we still have the cup, yeah?"

Harry nodded as he took it out of his moleskin pouch. The gold glittered in the tent's light.

"You mean, you've had one this entire time and you've yet to destroy it?" Pansy asked incredulously.

"Oh, come off it!" Ron said. "Until recently you didn't even know what a Horcrux was, so don't go berating us for not destroying one yet. It's not as easy as it seems."

Pansy glared at him. "Didn't know what a Horcrux was? Think, Weasley, have I asked you or Potter since we started what they were? Of course not, because when you grow up with the Dark Arts surrounding you, you tend to learn a thing or two."

Harry quickly looked over at her. "Are you saying you know how to destroy it?"

Pansy regarded him warily at first, but answered eventually. "My father did mention once that Fiendfyre would destroy an object that holds a person's soul," she informed them.

"Fiendfyre?" Harry asked.

"It's a dark spell," she explained. "It's very powerful and hard to control. The wizard has to be very powerful himself to be able to wield it."

Harry's shoulder's sagged in disappointment. "Best not try it then."

Pansy shrugged. "Then how do you suppose we get rid of it then?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he answered as he went back to staring at the cup. "But hopefully something turns up 'cause we're running out of time."

Pansy caught eyes with Ron. "We're on a time limit?"

Ron nodded, "You-know-Who's searching for the Elder Wand." When Pansy expressed her confusion about what that was, Ron spent the rest of the night explaining to her the Deathly Hallows and their part in the war.

**... ...**

_April 29, 1998  
><em>_5:17 p.m.  
><em>_Day Eight_

Snape had been over twice that day. First to berate Draco for not being more careful, but in Draco's defense it was hard to hide certain behavior when one lived with the person they were keeping the secret from.

The second time was to deliver news that his father had agreed to keep his secret after discussing the situation with Narcissa. Draco felt grateful that there wouldn't be any lasting repercussions from last night, but his father finding out about Hermione wasn't what had kept him up last night.

Draco had replayed that kiss over a hundred times. Half of him couldn't believe that it had happened and the other half was in awe of how amazing it had felt to have her lips against his. Naturally, his mind had wandered to what it would feel like to have her entire body pressed against him.

He didn't know if she regretted it or not, but he was a little hesitant to go visit her today. He was sure it would be awkward, but it was an obstacle that needed to be overcome.

With a quick reassuring breath, he grabbed the book he'd picked out for her and then Apparated into her room.

She jumped when she saw him. "Draco!" she exclaimed as she put a hand to her chest to calm her heart. "You scared me. You really have to work on your timing."

"I've Apparated in here countless times and it's never once scared you," he teased. "Why would this time be any different? …Did I almost catch you doing something you're not supposed to be doing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course not, I was just reading the book you left yesterday. _Famous Fire Eaters_ is more graphic than I thought it'd be. Some of the descriptions are just horrible."

"Ah," Draco said. "Sorry about that. I found it interesting when I read it, but don't worry, I've brought you something lighter today. It's a play called _Alas, I have Transfigured my Feet _and the academic part is that you'll have to translate it to read it."

Hermione smiled. "It sounds charming," she replied. "Actually, since you've read _Famous Fire Eaters_, can you tell me if you've heard of Marx Engle? He's mentioned as one of the lower ones, and that he was more known for his Pureblood beliefs."

"Yes," he answered warily. "He wrote the book _The Pureblood Manifesto_. He adopted Salazar Slytherin's views on blood status and basically turned it into a political campaign. The Dark Lord's taking both the belief system and political aspects and using them to create his new world order."

Hermione nodded. "Do you have the book?" she asked and he answered with a raised eyebrow. She waved her hand. "Of course you do. It's a book about Purebloods. Anyway, do you think you can bring it tomorrow?"

"You want to read it?" he asked incredulously.

"I think it's a good idea to know thy enemy," she answered.

"All right," he replied. "If you really want to read it, I'll bring it over for you tomorrow."

Silence followed the end of this little conversation, and it was then that Hermione started to avoid his gaze. He knew the awkwardness would soon find them. He cleared his throat to try to dissolve the fast building tension. "So," he said and then let it hang in the air.

Hermione sighed. "Look, Draco, about what happened yesterday…"

"You mean, when you kissed me," he interjected.

Hermione had to hold back a choke. "Yes, that," she said after she swallowed properly. "I just want to apologize for crossing any lines with you. I was hysterical, and you just happened to be there when I reached out for someone."

That hurt, but Draco schooled his expression to be one of aloft. "So, you're saying that you would have reached out for anyone?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, that's what I'm saying."

"Hmm," he said as he took a step closer to her. "Well, I'm not one hundred percent convinced."

She blanched. "What?"

He took another step closer. "I'm saying that if I hadn't stopped it, who knows where it would have led."

A pretty blush colored her cheeks. "…It wouldn't have led anywhere!" she exclaimed as she took a step back only to be pursued by him with one of his own. When he was only a foot away from her, she held out her hand. "Stop! Draco, what are you trying to prove? Are you trying to make me nervous, 'cause you've succeeded."

He grabbed her hand. "I'm not trying to make you nervous," he said as he stared at her intently. "You said you were hysterical last time? I'll give you that, but when you say you would have reached out to anybody, that's where I stop believing you. And even if you would have, you definitely wouldn't have kissed just anyone."

"Draco…" she whispered.

That did it. He pulled her to him and connected their lips. He felt her gasp, but she made no move to stop it. He kissed her tentatively, and after a minute of coercing, his patience was rewarded with slight pressure.

It was hard to control the frenzy that erupted inside him at that slight response. He dragged her hand up and put it around his neck. She immediately clutched him and started to intensify her kisses. He almost groaned when she weaved her fingers in his hair.

He nipped at her bottom lip and she let out another gasp. He wanted so badly to taste her, but he didn't want to scare her. Not when she was so close, so willing.

Suddenly, Hermione pulled away from him. "Wait, what are we doing?" she said, trying to catch her breath. "Why are you even kissing me?"

Draco too had trouble breathing, but he would rather continue kissing her than ever breathe properly again. "Because I want to and I'm pretty sure you want to too."

A weak fire lit inside her eyes. "You have no right to assume what I want!" she exclaimed as she tried to worm herself out of his grip, but he only held on tighter.

"I don't have to assume anything," he replied determinedly. "I felt all the proof I need when you decided to participate in our little snogging session."

She gaped at him. "We did not snog!"

He smirked. "Not yet."

She smacked him lightly on the arm. "I think it's best if… we… just…" she started to say, but his face was inching closer once again. He needed her so badly. When did he begin to need her? At this point it didn't really matter. He just needed to taste her.

Once again she didn't pull back. Their lips meshed, and this time Draco didn't waste time in working his way into her mouth. She moaned when his tongue brushed against hers, and he groaned in response. Her fingers once again found their way into his hair, and he proceeded to pull her closer to him.

She tasted like peppermint and sunshine, if that were even possible. He wanted more, no, needed more!

Hermione started to pull away again. "Wait, please," she begged, and Draco had no choice but to stop. He leaned his forehead against hers. "We're going too fast. I mean, I only found out a few days ago that you didn't hate me, and now we're snogging. I need an explanation, Draco. I'm really confused."

Draco leaned back and studied her face. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were flushed. She looked lovely. He had to close his eyes to keep from picking up where they left off. "You're right. I do owe you an explanation," he said with a nod and then led her over to the chairs.

As they sat down, he reluctantly let go of her hand. "I told you that the night you were tortured was the most horrifying night of my life," he started and she nodded. "Well, all of this started that night. I want you to know that there was absolutely nothing I could have done to get you out of there. Anything I could have done would have made it worse."

"I know, Draco," she told him seriously. "I don't blame you for what happened. Us being brought to your home was the result of carelessness."

"Either way," he continued. "I'm sorry it even happen at all. No one deserves that, especially you."

Hermione reached out and took his hand, and his eyes widened a bit when he realized that she was offering _him_ comfort even though it was she that went through the pain.

He gripped her hand. "After you escaped, something snapped," he explained. "You were this girl that stood for everything that my family had told me was beneath me, someone I had been told to hate our entire acquaintance. So, after you left I realized that I wanted to know if you were okay, and that didn't make sense. I hated you, so why did I care if you were all right? Well, obviously you can't hate someone and care about them at the same time."

"That's when you realized that you didn't hate me," she supplied.

He nodded. "…I care about you. I mean, how else can you explain why I spent weeks researching spells to try and find you or why I've put my family in jeopardy in exchange for you safety?" he said and then squeezed her hand again. "I will say that spending these past few days with you has only intensified my feelings for you."

Color filled her cheeks. "So, you do have feelings for me?"

He smirked. "Do you think I would have snogged you, if I didn't?"

"This is surreal," she whispered as she stared down at their intertwined fingers. "Draco Malfoy has feelings for me."

Draco felt nerves build up in his stomach. He'd just admitted his feelings, and it wasn't as hard as he thought it'd be. At least, not as hard as waiting for a rejection or acceptation afterward. "I know that this seems to have come out of nowhere, but it's all true."

She was silent and Draco felt a little uneasy. "I'm confused," she confessed. "Not about your feelings, but about my own. It's been a whirlwind since I got here, and it's almost like this place isn't part of reality. …What I'm trying to say is that I don't know how I feel about you. You're a really good kisser, but this room has effected my head way too much to make sense of anything."

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. "I can see how you could be confused," he said as he stood up and pulled her with him. "But I think it's only fair for me to try to see if anything could come out of this. Trail and error, if you will."

She blinked as he drew nearer and then focused her gaze on his lips. "That seems logical," she answered in a shaky voice and then closed the gap between them.

This kiss evolved quickly. Tasting one another, fingers locking in each other's hair. Moans filled the room, and he was fighting the urge to throw her onto her bed and have his way with her.

Why did this witch have to be so hypnotizing? Her kiss, her taste, her mind, all of her was addicting! He'd never get enough. How he prayed to Salazar that she'd choose to explore this avenue!

When she pulled away for breath, he trailed open-mouthed kisses down her throat and then found her pulse and suckled. Her breathing became shaky. "Draco," she moaned, and it sent a jolt straight to his lower region, which was already straining against his trousers. "Please… please slow down. I can't-I can't think!"

"Maybe that's a good thing," he whispered against her neck. "You have no idea how much I want to devour you right now."

Hermione's eyes were closed in bliss, but it seemed that her mind could still grasp a few concepts. "And then toss me to the side?" she asked.

"I don't think I could even if I tried," he answered as he made his way back up to her lips. "I'm as much a captive as you are."

"Oh, Merlin," she whispered and then kissed him again.

**... ...**

_April 30, 1998  
><em>_9:28 p.m.  
><em>_Day Nine_

Hermione felt completely giddy. Last night still seemed like a dream. She could still feel his lips, his breath. She closed her eyes to relive the feelings again.

They hadn't kissed the whole night straight, but more like in intervals. They'd pause and talk about silly things like what their favorite Hogwarts memory was or how times Peeves had pulled a prank on either of them, and then they'd go back to kissing only to redo the process again. He'd finally called it a night when her stomach growled, telling them both that they had missed dinner.

She was still confused, though. Mostly over what would happen once she was allowed to leave. Would she want anything to do with Draco once the war was over? What about Ron?

Ron and her had been getting closer since Bill and Fleur's wedding, or at least she'd thought they were. The thing with Ron was that she'd spent years waiting for him to do something that maybe she was just imagining the signs she desperately wanted to see.

However, Draco was right here and saying that he wanted to protect her and be with her. Plus, he was a really amazing kisser.

This decision was heavy. She didn't know what to do!

The sound of Draco Apparating into the room had her snapping from her thoughts. "Brought that book you wanted," he said as he walked over to her. She accept both the book and the shy, chaste kiss on the lips. "Sorry I've been away all day, but some new developments came up."

Hermione was alarmed by this. "It's not-I mean, he doesn't-"

"Potter's not been caught," he said, and Hermione felt relief flood through her. "But the Dark Lord is unusually happy. He says he's finally found a wand that will defeat Potter's."

This made Hermione's heart stop. "He's found the Elder Wand?"

Draco's narrowed his brow. "What's that?"

Hermione hesitated. "It's complicated," she started. "It's said to be just a myth, but we believe that You-Know-Who believes it exists. However, Ollivander has said that a powerful wand has cropped up in history many times.

"The wand's been known as many things throughout history. The Deathstick or The Wand of Destiny to name a couple. Basically, it's an unbeatable wand. The person who wields it cannot be defeated in battle, which makes it a very desirable object."

"How does one get control of it if it's unbeatable?" he questioned.

"Killing the wizard who possesses it has been the favored way," Hermione answered. "Although, I don't think that would be the only way. Ollivander always said that the wand chooses the wizard, and he spoke about them like they had minds of their own… He mentioned that your wand had changed allegiance."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "To Potter, I presume," he drawled.

She nodded. "If that's how it works, then I think a person would only have to disarm the person to take possession of their wand."

"Hmm," Draco said in thought. "I think it's fair to say how the Dark Lord will take the wand."

"Murder had never been a tough thing to do for him," she commented.

Draco studied her face. "How did you know he was searching for this wand?" he asked.

Could she trust him with this information? Dumbledore had made it clear to Harry that no one should know what they were doing, but maybe he could help. Maybe his time spent with Voldemort could shed light on the remaining Horcruxes.

"You have to swear to me that whatever is said in this room, does not leave it," she said sternly. "This could cost my best friends their lives."

He took both her hands in his hands. "I won't betray you."

She searched his eyes for any shred of dishonesty, and when she found none she took a deep breath. She explained to him about the Deathly Hallows and how she thought they weren't real and how Harry did.

She knew explained to him how Harry was convinced that the Deathly Hallows where the key to bringing down You-Know-Who. That they should fight Horcruxes with Hallows.

"Horcruxes?" Draco asked in shock. "The Dark Lord has Horcurxes? As in plural?"

"Unfortunately, yes." She then added, "So, you know what they are?"

"Of course," Draco replied. "I grew up in a dark wizard's dream home. One's bound to find all sorts of ugly things in that place."

She then proceeded to tell him everything she knew about Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. Like how many, how many they'd destroy and how many were left. "We don't know the locations of the last two. We don't even know what they are. It's a bit daunting when I think about it."

Draco nodded. "So, it all comes down to Potter finding two needles in a haystack before the Dark Lord finds him?"

"Essentially, yes," she replied with a uneasy expression.

Draco sighed. "We're doomed."

**... ...**

_May 1, 1998  
><em>_9:03 p.m._

Harry pulled himself from Voldemort's mind with a strangled gasp. He was covered in cold sweat, and Ron and Pansy were huddled around him. "You all right, mate?" Ron asked as Harry sat up shakily.

"No."

"You were in his mind again, weren't you?" he asked and Harry nodded.

"He's got it," Harry said as he tried to stand. "You-Know-Who's got the Elder Wand, and he's at Hogwarts because Dumbledore was the last one to have it! Dumbledore wielded the Elder Wand!"

"Blimey," Ron said in disbelief. "What do we do now? How are we supposed to beat him if he's got the most powerful wand ever made?"

"We go there," Harry supplied easily. "We go to Hogwarts. I'm willing to bet that there's a Horcrux there anyway. I've had a gut feeling about it since the beginning."

"Wait," Pansy interjected. "You're wanting to go to the place where the man that wants to murder you is currently residing? Have you gone off the bloody deep end, Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "Look, we're running out of time," he said. "He feels safe. Like no one can hurt him. He's more dangerous like this. He's going to start coming after me regardless, but with this new feeling of confidence, he's going to be coming for me sooner. I have to destroy the remaining Horcruxes before then."

Ron listened and decided that Harry was right. "How do we get there, then?" he asked. "We can't Apparate there."

"We'll go to Hogsmeade and use one of the secret passageways," Harry replied as he quickly started packing their things. The tent folded itself and then went neatly into the bag.

"That won't work," Pansy said hurriedly. "It's past curfew. We'll set off the Caterwauling Charm."

Ron and Harry both look at her with confused expressions. "The what?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's an alarm," she replied. "It's set to go off if anyone enters the perimeter. It's maintained by Death Eaters."

"Bloody hell."

"Plus, all the secret passageways have been sealed up at the start of term," she added. "There's no way to get into that school."

Ron glared at her. "Then how do you propose we get in then?"

Harry raked his brains. If only Hermione was here to solve this problem… He obviously couldn't get in from the outside. So, he needed someone to let him in. Someone from the inside's help…

A thought struck him then. The DA! If he could get them a message, then maybe there was a chance of getting inside. Harry grabbed Hermione's beaded bag and prayed she carried around her old coin. He pointed his wand and said, "_Accio_ DA galleon." A gold coin flew out and into Harry's hand.

"The DA?" Ron asked. "You're contacting them?"

"They're our best shot," he replied and then changed the last message to 'Need inside Hogwarts.' It only took ten minutes for the coin to heat up with a reply. It read, 'Go to the Hog's Head.'

Harry looked up at his two companions. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Do you think we'll be able to Apparate right into the bar?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged.

"It's worth a shot," he said and reached out his hand for theirs. They each grasped one, and in a second they were inside the Hog's Head only to be greeted warmly by Neville Longbottom and the Hog's Head Bartender, Aberforth Dumbledore.

**... ...**

_May 1, 1998  
><em>_11:56 p.m.  
><em>_Day Ten_

Draco and Hermione had spent the day roaming the Villa. They'd walked along the gardens debating the abhorrent politics Hermione had read in the book last night. They discussed the different lives they'd both lived, and Draco was actually intrigued by most of the Muggle inventions she described.

They were now back in her room, sitting on the bed. Draco let out a yawn and fell back to lie down. Hermione looked down at him with a peculiar expression. "Am I still your captive?" she asked.

Draco braced himself up on his forearms. "Do you still feel like one?" he countered.

She thought for a moment before answering. "In some ways, yes," she replied. "I mean, I'm restrained to one location, but these past couple days have been really nice."

He was about to reply, but a tapping sound on her window distracted him. The family Eagle Owl hovered outside with a letter attached to his foot. Draco hastily got up and retrieved it. His owl didn't even wait for him to open it, just flew back out into the night.

Draco scanned the contents and felt his stomach drop. "What is it, Draco?" Hermione asked, seeing the color drain from his face.

He looked up at her. "Potter's been spotted at Hogwarts," he replied and he watched her eyes widen. "The Dark Lord's there, and Mother thinks this is upcoming battle will be the determining factor of the war."

Hermione jumped to her feet. "Well, what are we waiting for? We've got to go!" she said as she retrieved her wand from the bedside table.

Draco looked at her incredulously. "What are you going on about?" he asked. "We're not going anywhere. Or at least you aren't. I didn't come this far to keep you safe just so you could go parading through the final battle. I won't let you die."

Hermione placed her hands are her hips. "Draco, this war is a lot bigger than me and you. It's concerns my best friend's life! He needs my help. I've stuck through everything with him, and I'm not about to quit now. Not when he needs me most."

"I'm not letting you go."

Frustrated tears built behind her eyes. "I can take care of myself just fine, you know?" she said. "I've been doing it for years. I'm not made of china, and if it makes you feel any better you can stay by my side the whole time."

He didn't want her to go. Who knew how that battle would go. In all reality, Potter might very well lose, and then how would he keep her safe? She'd be the Dark Lord's prime example of what would happened to people like her. "No."

"Please, Draco," she begged. "The end of the war is here. I don't want to hide while people die for the freedom of Muggleborns. Let me be a part of my future."

He hated it when she spoke Gryffindor. He ran a hand over his face. "You have to promise that I'll be by your side the entire time."

Her eyes lit up. "Promise," she said as she outstretched her hand for his. He took it and brought her in for a long, deep kiss.

"Please be careful," he whispered against her as he Apparated them to Hogsmeade, where even as the alarm went off no Death Eater was around to hear it.

**... ...**

_May 2, 1998  
><em>_1:01 a.m._

They spotted herds of students evacuating the Hog's Head. "Come on, let's see what's going on," Hermione said as she pulled him over to the pub. She pushed past first years until she spotted a familiar face. "Colin!" she shouted.

Colin Creevey turned at the sound of his name, and a smile formed on his face when he spotted her. "Hermione!" he said.

"Colin, what's going on?" she asked, Draco close to her side.

"The teachers are getting all the underage students out of the castle for the fight," he explained with a slightly put off expression. It was then that he noticed Draco's presence. He eyed him warily.

"Have you seen Harry?" she asked, and Colin's eyes got a mischievous look about them.

"I'll take you to him," he said and then began to lead them to the back room where the last of the students were filing out of what looked like to be the beginning of a long tunnel. "Through here."

The tunnel indeed proved to be not only long, but dark and wet. It felt like forever before they reached the other side. They all emerged into what Hermione immediately recognized as the Room of Requirement. The only inhabitants were three women. Two Hermione recognized as Ginny and Tonks, but the third was an elderly lady in an old hat.

"Hermione?" Tonks called out when she spotted her. "You're alive!" Hermione was quickly wrapped in the metamorphmagus's arms.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone," she said as she hugged the woman back.

"Worried?" Tonks said as she pulled back. "You had the whole Order searching for you. Where have you been?"

Hermione hesitated. "Umm, it's a long story."

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Ginny asked with a glare in the blond's direction.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Weasley," he drawled. "I mean you no harm, I assure you."

Ginny gave a fake laugh. "I don't trust one word that comes out of your mouth," she retorted as she swung her long hair over her shoulder.

Draco grated his teeth. "Please, Ginny," Hermione cut in. "He's here with me. I promise that he's on our side now."

Both Tonks and Ginny appraised the two of them, but before anything else could be said the door opened to reveal the man of the hour.

"Ah, Potter," the older woman replied, and then asked him the whereabouts of her grandson. After getting her answer, she was off.

Harry scanned the remaining five people, and the variety overwhelmed him. "Hermione?" he asked. Ron poked he head around him and smiled at the sight of her. Both boys ran over to her and embraced her. "Thank Godric you're all right."

"Merlin, 'Mione, you have no idea how worried we've been about you," Ron said with one of his goofy grins. "I've lost sleep over you, and you know that's a big deal coming from me."

Hermione laughed, feeling content to be surrounded by her boys again. She looked over to catch Draco's eye, but found that she wasn't the only one having a reunion. He seemed to be caught up in a conversation with Pansy Parkinson. A little green-eyed monster bubbled up inside her, but she quickly stomped it down.

"Look, I really hate to cut this short, Hermione, but we've got to get moving," Harry said, then looked at Ginny and Tonks. "Everyone's got to get out for a minute. I need to use the Room for a bit."

Ginny smiled cheekily. "Fine by me," she said as she made her way over to the door, closely followed by Tonks and Colin. Harry hollered that they were to come straight back, but Hermione knew they wouldn't listen.

"What the bloody hell is the ferret doing here?" Ron yelled, pulling his wand out of his pocket and aiming it at him.

"Weaslebee, you better put that wand up before you hurt yourself," Draco drawled.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, but Draco had already pulled his wand as well. "Stop it, both of you!"

Harry watched her in confusion. "What is he doing here, Hermione?"

Hermione looked sheepish for a moment. "He's who I've been with this whole time," she answered.

"You mean, he's the one who kidnapped you?" Ron yelled. "You bastard! _Stupefy_!"

Draco easily blocked the red beam. "Have it your way, Weasley," Draco shouted. "_Depesius_!" Ron blocked it as well.

Hermione cast a protective charm around both of them. "Stop it, I said!" she berated them. "Ron, he's not the enemy. He's had multiple chances to turn me over to You-Know-Who, but he hasn't! So please, will you give this a rest. He's here to help."

Ron glared over at Draco. "I don't know what you've done to deserve her loyalty, but I swear if it's anything dark, I will kill you."

"Oh, please, Weasley, do stop. Your threats leave me shaking," he said sarcastically.

"Is this little duel over?" Pansy asked in a bored tone. "Because if I remember correctly, wasn't there something important we have to do?"

Harry nodded. "She's right. We need to leave so I can change the room," Harry said and they all filed out.

Hermione looked warily over a Pansy. "Is it me or is there more defected Slytherins than I last thought?" she asked.

Pansy snorted. "I guess you can say I'm defected," she replied. "I did swear on my life to help Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord after all."

"How many Horcruxes are left?" Draco asked as Harry strode in front of the spot where the door was three times.

"Weasley and I just destroyed the cup," Pansy answered. "It was actually really thrilling. We had to go down into the Chamber of Secrets and get a basilisk's fang. Weasley actually let me destroy it."

"So, we've only got two more," Hermione said.

The door appeared before them as Harry said, "And I know where and what the next one is."

**... ...**

_May 2, 1998  
><em>_2:10 a.m._

They had been searching for this diadem for almost a half hour, and they were still coming up with nothing. Draco was just about to throw something across the room in frustration. How in the world was anyone supposed to find anything in here? It was a maze of ancient, unwanted things! One would have better luck finding the same fish in the sea twice than anything in here!

Of course it didn't help Draco's mood that this room also held some very bad memories.

"Well, well, well," said a deep voice. "Look who we have here, boys."

Draco turned and saw Blaise Zabini flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. His eyes immediately found Hermione, who was standing way too far away for him to grab her. Damn. How could he have let her wander so far away from him?

Potter was questioning the three of them, trying to buy him some time, and it was then that Draco noticed that he kept starting up at an old cupboard just to Draco's left, in which sat an old tiara. That was it!

"We're gonna be rewarded," Crabbe bragged. Draco decided that if he just inched over a bit, he'd be in grabbing distance. He slowly moved, trying to be inconspicuous.

Potter continued to question them, and Draco stuck out his hand, only to be thwarted by Weasley's carelessness by shouting about someone being in here. Crabbe acted fast. He started to send the piles of stuff over on top of them, and that's when they noticed that Draco was there with them.

"Malfoy?" Zabini asked in disgusted disbelief. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're with them! You nasty blood traitor!" He aimed his wand and yelled, "_Crucio_!" But the spell missed him as he lunged for the diadem. He grasped it firmly in his hand, but landed on his stomach.

Hermione sent a stunning spell at Zabini, but missed as well.

"It's the Mudblood! _Avada Kedavra_!" Crabbe yelled. If Hermione hadn't skidded out of the way, that spell would have been a direct hit.

Fury exploded inside Draco. He jumped up and aimed his wand. He was just about to send the Cruciatus curse his way when Hermione grabbed his arm. "Let's get out of here. You've got what we wanted," she said as she began dragging him towards the others.

They didn't get far before the shelves started to fall. It separated Draco from Hermione and the rest, leaving him closed off with his once friends, now enemies.

Crabbe snickered. "Gonna kill us some blood traitors today," he said giddily and then cast _Fiendfyre_. The roaring, billowing sound struck fear in Draco's mind. He quickly set off in the opposite direction, trying to get as far away as possible from the man-eating flames. Stupid Crabbe! He had no idea what he'd just done.

He panicked when he came to a dead end. His only option was to climb. Up old chairs and book shelves he ventured until he was up as far as he could go. The fire had completely encompassed the room. He tried to see if Hermione had made it to the door, but the smoke made it impossible to see anything.

He looked down at the Horcrux in his hand. Their lives were in danger over a stupid crown. Well, it was time the thing was gone anyway. With all his strength, Draco threw it into the tallest flames he could find. There was a violent wave of wind that verified that it was dying in the embers.

Draco could feel the heat getting closer, and he wondered if he'd die in here as well.

Then he heard something whip through the air. He look up and saw Potter flying toward him, his arm outstretched for his. Draco didn't waste anytime in grabbing it, and off to the exit they flew.

Once outside the burning room, Draco and Harry landed sloppily. They skidded on the floor, and when Draco frantically scanned the hall for Hermione, he spotted her getting off Weasley's broom with Goyle. Pansy had also been on a broom, and she pushed Zabini onto the stone floor. Crabbe was no where in sight.

Hermione ran over to him with a relived smile. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him. "I thought we'd never find you, but then Harry spotted you on top of that pile."

Draco returned the hug. "I'm fine," he said, putting her worries to rest. He then pulled back some and searched her face, which was covered in black soot. "What about you? You're not hiding any injuries are you?"

"No, I'm fine," she said as she touched and fiddled with some of his slightly singed hair. "But you did it! You destroyed the diadem! That means there's only one left!"

Draco felt everyone's eyes on them, but he didn't care. She'd made it out of that death room in one piece. They both did and for that he was grateful.

"Hey, Potter, are you okay?" Pansy asked and Draco turned to see Harry slumped on the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she raced to his side.

Harry took a few deep breaths. "It's the snake!" he said as he put pressure to his scar. "The last one is the snake."

"Nagini?" Draco asked. "She's a Horcrux?"

Harry nodded and Ron knelt down next to him. "Find him, Harry," he requested. "He'll have the snake with him, won't he? Do it, Harry-look inside him!"

Draco watched as Harry zoned out again, and after a few moments he was back with them. "I know where he is," he answered. "He's in the Shrieking Shack, and you were right, Ron, the snake's with him, but he's got it in some magical protection." Harry looked over in Draco's direction. "Your father was with him. Voldemort's sent him to go find Snape."

This didn't surprise Draco much. He'd figure that his father would stay by his master's side. "You mean, Voldemort's not even fighting?" Hermione asked outraged.

"The Dark Lord knows he doesn't have to fight," Draco answered before Harry could. "He knows Potter will go to him in the end. It's the Gryffindor complex."

"He also knows I'm hunting Horcruxes," Harry added. "That's why he's keeping Nagini close."

Ron's shoulders sagged. "So, we can't go. Not if he's expecting you."

"You four stay here," Harry demanded. "I'll go under the cloak-"

"No!" Hermione yelled. "That's suicidal! It makes much more sense if Ron and I-"

Draco cut her off. "Do you not remember the promise you made me? You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you break it."

Hermione was about to argue when Pansy stopped them. "Look, Potter, why don't you just bring Weasley? That way you'd have back up, and even if it's what the Dark Lord wants, you're the only one who has a chance at beating him anyway."

"I like Pansy's plan." Draco offered his opinion.

Hermione nudged him in the ribs. "You only like it cause I won't be going with them." He just shrugged in response.

"Fine, Ron and I will go," Harry said. "Will you be okay, Hermione?"

Draco scoffed. "Of course she will, Potter."

Harry glared at him. "Look, Malfoy, I don't really know what to make of you right now. You kidnapped her and now you're protective of her? You're a two-faced bastard and I don't trust you."

"I don't need your trust, Potter," Draco sneered. "Just know as a fact that nothing will happen to Hermione if she's with me."

It didn't look like this assuaged his doubts. "Harry, I promise I'll be fine," Hermione reassured him wit a smile. "We'll go down and help people in the Great Hall. Just be careful, all right? You're the best chance we have."

Harry nodded and then motioned for Ron to come along.

**... ...**

_May 2, 1998  
><em>_4:11 a.m._

Voldemort had just given them an hour to reassemble themselves and for Harry to turn himself in. So, it appeared that Harry and Ron hadn't been caught in the Shrieking Shack, but they hadn't arrived back yet, and Hermione was started to fear that Harry would actually take Voldemort's offer.

The fighting in the Hall had been brutal, and Hermione had seen many lose their lives. Among them were Tonks, Lupin, Lavender and Fred. And even though Hermione was distraught over their loses, she was thankful for the small time to rest.

The minutes stretched on and Hermione's nerves grew. Where were they?

She then spotted two figures walking up the front steps. The Hall fell silent as they watched them. Ron immediately left Harry's side to go over to his family. He fell to his knees when saw his pale, still-formed brother. Gut-wrenching sobs left him as he draped himself over Fred's body. She felt so bad for the Weasleys. She had trouble keeping tears from her eyes as well.

She looked back over to where Harry was, but found that he had already gone. Where had he went?

**... ...**

_May 2, 1998  
><em>_5:33 a.m._

No one had seen Potter in an hour, and since no fighting had recommenced, Draco was starting to think the worse. The brave hero had probably went off to face his death. He looked over at Hermione, who was huddled with the Weasley girl. What would happen to her if they lost? Because without Potter what chance did they have at winning this war?

Anger filled him. Potter's gallantry was really starting to piss him off. Why did he have to go and die on them? Bloody Potter!

Ripping his eyes away from Hermione, he found Pansy sitting next to Weasley. This surprised him. She looked to be comforting him. He almost blanched when she put her hand on his knee.

He had to look away. It made his stomach churn.

He was about to go over to Hermione, but it was then that the crowd started to move for the doors. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, when she was close enough, as they too moved with the crowd.

The sun was just coming up, and the sea of billowing black was ominous as it came closer. Hermione clutched his hand tighter and whimpered. When the Death Eaters stopped just inside the courtyard, Voldemort broke rank.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort proclaimed and then went on to say that Potter had been caught trying to run away, which Draco knew to be a lie. Any one who knew the guy could sniff that out. The Dark Lord continued his speech about joining him and building a new world together.

Draco watched as the half-giant laid the Chosen One's limp body before the Dark Lord.

"NO!"

The yell was so loud that Draco had to turn to see who it was from, and he was shocked to see Professor McGonagall in such agony.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out, and Draco had to restrain her from running over to him. Lot's of people followed by voicing their disbelief and misery.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort cried, forcing silence upon them. "Your hero is dead!"

"He beat you!" Ron yelled, breaking the silencing charm on them. Uproar followed his example by yelling their opinions.

Voldemort once again sent a silencing charm on them, more powerful this time. He continued to tell them that Potter was a coward, killed while trying to save himself.

A person limped forward efficiently cutting the Dark Lord off. After some taunting, Draco heard his aunt say that it was Neville Longbottom. What was that idiot doing? Did he not value his life?

Draco watched them bicker, and Hermione's gripped tightened throughout the whole scenario. His hand was beginning to lose circulation, but he didn't do anything to pull away.

Voldemort placed the old Sorting Hat on top of Longbottom's head and then cast it on fire. Hermione let out a scream, and then suddenly everything happened at once.

A giant started smashing through the Death Eaters, and Longbottom had pulled a sword from the hat and sliced the head of the snake off, successfully killing the last Horcrux. However, the most confusing part of this whole scene was that Potter had disappeared.

**... ...**

_May 2, 1998  
><em>_6:41 a.m._

They made it. Voldemort was gone, Potter was alive, and best of all, Draco's parents hadn't fought during the final battle. He just got done talking with his mother and father and were pleased to say that being separated from him had made their perspective of this war change.

His mother had showered him with the most affection he'd ever received from her in one sitting, and his father was proudly silent as Draco explained his part in the defeat of the Dark Lord.

A lot of things had been revealed in the last hour. Some of which Draco still couldn't wrap his head around. Like the revelation of him having once been the master of the Elder Wand. He'd had the allegiance of the most powerful wand in existence, and he'd never even known.

Another shocker had been Snape's involvement. He'd been on the Light's side the entire time? And it seemed that he and his old professor had had more in common than he'd first thought. After all, it had been revealed that he'd been in love with Potter's mother. A Muggleborn witch...

Draco looked over at Hermione across the hall. She was talking with Ron and Pansy, who seemed to be standing much closer than was necessary. She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked over at him and smiled. Pansy said something that made her blush and caused Weasley to send a glare his way.

He decided that if they were talking about him, then he should at least be privy to the conversation. He made his way over to them, maneuvering around people before he got to his destination. "Hey," Hermione greeted him.

"Hey," he answered and glanced over a Pansy, who had a teasing smile on her face. "What are you all talking about?"

"Oh, nothing that concerns you, Draco," Pansy said as her smile grew. She looked between Draco and Hermione curiously and then stated, "I'm going to go grab something to eat. I haven't eaten properly in days." She then looked at Weasley. "You know, Weasley, those chicken legs you were admiring earlier are still over there, and it looks like their being neglected. Someone really should go take care of that."

"I'm on it," he replied, not having to be told twice.

Draco watched as they walked over to one of the tables. "So, Pansy and Weaslebee?" Draco inquired. "How in the world did that happen?"

Hermione had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Apparently they had a very touching moment down in the Chamber of Secrets."

Draco studied her face. "And you're all right with that?"

She tilted her head to the side. "I think so," she responded slowly. "I mean, a lot has happened in the last few days. Last few hours, actually. It's odd how situations can change so quickly."

He silently agreed. "Weasley and Pansy…" Draco trailed and then shuttered. "It's a bit disturbing."

Hermione giggled. "Believe me, they said the same thing about us."

Draco was alert then. "Us?" he asked hesitantly. "There's an _us_ now?"

Hermione cheeks glowed red. "I mean, only if you want there to be of course."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "I want there to be an us," he whispered as he leaned in closer.

Before he could kiss her, she went on to say, "I don't know where this will go or how long it'll last. I mean, we have so much history to work through and so much to learn about each other…"

Draco chuckled. "Granger, you just described half the couples in this room," he said with a smirk, and when she smiled in return that's when he captured her lips.

They didn't get the chance to go very far with it before someone was clearing his throat. Hermione broke away with wide eyes. Potter was watching them with an unsettled look on his face. "Harry!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he started, but by the look on his face Draco knew he didn't mean it. "But I wanted to tell you that everyone's going to the Burrow after everything settles down here."

Hermione nodded and then pointed at his hand. "Is that your old wand?" she asked in awe. "But it's whole again."

Potter smirked. "I fixed it," he replied as he rolled between his fingers. "I'm much more partial to this one than any other wand in the world. Which reminds me…" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black wand. "I think I'll give this back to you."

Draco warily reached out and took his old wand. It was strange, but he felt whole again. "Thanks."

Potter nodded. "So… you two…?"

Hermione seemed to have a permanent blush on her face, but nodded just the same. "Seems like it."

His face was full of disbelief, but he didn't voice any doubt he might have had. He turned his gaze over to Draco. "Well, I guess I'll just have to deal with your decision, but let's get one thing clear. If you so much as hurt her physically or emotionally, I will hunt you down-"

"Yes, yes," Draco interrupted. "I think I get the point. But it just so happens that I have no desire to ever hurt her… Ever again anyway."

Hermione beamed and Potter nodded. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you at the Burrow later," he said and then stretched out his hand for a truce.

Draco briefly thought about not shaking it as Potter had done to him all those years ago, but decided that it'd end better for him if he took the truce. "I guess you will," he said as they did the fastest hand shake in history.

Potter nodded again. "This is probably one of the weirdest things I've ever seen," he stated, "Although, Ron and Pansy come in a close second. It seems all my friends have gone barmy."

He shot Hermione a small smile and then left to join the festivities.

"He's right you know," Hermione said, squeezing his hand. "We're a very odd couple."

He shrugged. "Some of the best things in life are odd," he replied as he slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Oh, Merlin!" she suddenly exclaimed. Draco looked down at her in alarm. "Can you imagine what the Burrow's gonna be like? You take one step inside and they might hex you."

Dread filled his stomach. "I guess you'll have to do the protecting this time," he replied and she let out a laugh.

Looking back out at the room, Draco felt alive. He, the bad guy, had gotten the witch in the end. So, all in all, his future was looking up.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>End: I had to give them a happy ending. I just had to.<br>****Well, what did you all think? Did you like it?**

**Side Notes:**

**Paris/Helen Parallels**

**4. The Number Ten: Hermione was held captive for ten days. This signified the amount of years that the Trojan War lasted.**

**5. The War: The actual Trojan War was not fought over a beautiful woman named Helen. It was fought over access to the Black Sea. So, in my story I followed that theme. Hermione's dissaperance was not what that war was about. **

**6. Menelaus/Paris Fight: In the **_**Iliad**_**, Menelaus and Paris attempt to fight to the death in order to solve the dispute about Helen. Whoever won got to keep her and was the victor of the entire war (barbaric, no?). However, just as Paris is about to die Aprodite saves him. In mine, I had Hermione stop both of them from fighting.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Snuggle**


End file.
